


Say Hello To The New Guy

by Javage7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OC rivalry, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javage7/pseuds/Javage7
Summary: Jemari Syie is a wandering teenager with extrodinary combat skills and a handy semblance at his disposal thanks to a mysterious man he trained under for seven years.After surviving three years on Remnant solo his master returns to send him off to Beacon's Academy to compete in The Vytal Festival Tournament to show the world what he's capable of.It was a simple mission that would be mutually beneficial to them both but along the way Jemari made friends and fell... fond of a certain scythe weilding huntress with the unique scent of roses.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong/Yang Xiao Long, Fox Alistair/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Original Male Character(s), Sage Ayana/Scarlet David, Weiss Schnee/Original Character(s), Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina
Kudos: 5





	1. Character Entries

Jemari Syie: Upon his village's destruction via Grimme attack he was saved by a man who trained him to be a warrior. Jemari used these skills to bust crimes and interfere in wrongdoings as well as fight off any Grimme threatening a city with their fangs and claws.

Appearance: Carmel brown colored skin with admiral blue eyes. The top of his head is covered by an array of curly hair dyed a golden blonde whereas the rest of his head is shaved and remains a stale black color. He is skinny but well toned since he is built for speed not strength.

Attire: Jemari bears a cerulean blue jacket with thick light grey stripes underneath both forearms, its collar obscures everything below the chin. He wears loose fit light grey combat shorts that stop just below the knees and have cerulean blue lining underneath them which cling to his thighs like a second skin. Snow white bindings coil around the entirety of his legs so that they cannot be seen. His combat sandals are cerulean blue with snow white accents while the sole of it is simply light grey.

Weapons: Twin Escrimas & Tongfas that connect to become Nunchaku or a Bo Staff. The Tongfas can fire precision single shot or automatic Dust rounds.

Left Escrima/Tongfa: Sera

Right Escrima/Tongfa: Sato

Nunchaku: Seroka

Bo Staff: Salvera

Semblance: _Lightning Strike_ is an ability that allows Jemari to pull of electric based attacks without the use of Dust.

Onyx Steele: Upon his village's destruction via Grimme attack he was saved by a man who trained him to be a warrior. Onyx used these skills to become an assassin for those in need of his services for whatever cause they strived for.

Appearance: Porcelain white skin and slate colored eyes. His hair is a snow white color and is displayed in a wild and curly manner all around. He is muscular built but can still preform acrobatic feats. An abundance of tattoos litter his shoulders and biceps in the color black which contrasts greatly with his skin tone.

Attire: Onyx bears a sleeveless black hoodie with the hood up, an identical colored mask obscures his mouth and nose. Silver arm bracers shield the top of his forearms and palms which connect to a black leather glove that stops at the elbow. His pants are loose fit and sleek leather boots cover his feet, both in the color black.

Weapons: Twin Ninjatos that can fire rapidly and high velocity Dust rounds. Onyx is also equipped with a grappling device underneath his right wrist.

Left Ninjato: Blazestorm

Right Ninjato: Shriker

Grapple Hook: Fal

Semblance: _Shadow Trigger_ is an ability that allows Onyx to phase through attacks, appear as a harmless shadow, and possess individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A key reason why I individually name each Escrima is so that it's easier to visualize the action for the reader and myself. 
> 
> Jemari will always weild Sera in his left and Sato in his right; always keep that in mind whoever took the time to read this.


	2. VI: Chapter I PTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemari entertains himself and unexpectedly runs into an old friend.

The stars twinkle over Remnant's skybox. A cool breeze sweeping through Kuchinashi, Mistral. It was a peaceful night out minus one small variable.

"Give me those damn pearls or I'll blow your face off!" A thin and scraggly looking man shouted who held a sidearm at the couple's face trapped in an alleyway. He was accompanied by a bigger built and equally scraggly man with a thick amount of brown facial hair present on his chin and above his mouth. 

"You wouldn't!" the woman said with a gasp, truly believing these would be her final moments. "Why the hell not?" the skinny man laughed hysterically after speaking. "Because that's unethical and then you'd have to deal with the darker side of me." A mysterious voice sounded off which prompted both thugs to spin around with aghast expressions. 

Jemari had been traversing the rooftops after a successful assignment given by his Master. Fortunately for the couple he happened to stumble across this gem. At the moment he was flipping forwards on descent with a leg out towards the armed man. 

Just before the mugger could pull the trigger, the heel of Jemari's sandal rammed itself into the sidearm which went flying into the concrete which it bounced off of. Upon landing the cerulean and grey figure swiftly leap back slightly with a spin simultaneously throwing the sole of his sandal into the sidearm so it was propelled towards its owner's face which it ricochets off of after knocking the man down.

Jemari smirks in amusement before snatching the returning weapon out of the air and settling into a defensive stance. He currently held the sidearm around its barrel, its grip facing outward of him. The bigger man whipped out two knives, immediately going in for a stab with one of them. 

Within the blink of an eye adjusted his grip on the barrel so that when the knife slipped through the trigger ring of the sidearm his hand remained unharmed. Jemari nimbly disarmed the man by twisting the sidearm and throwing it aside in one fluid motion. The cerulean and grey figure then lifted his leg to throw the sole of his sandal into the man's shin before simply taking a step toward the kneeling man before swinging his opposite leg which was bent at a right angle so that his knee met the underside of the man's chin harshly.

Jemari turns his head to adress the couple whose eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "What the hell's taking you two so long?" A man shouted before rounding the corner with an accomplice at his side. Once they spotted Jemari and their fallen comrades one drew a knife while the other a pistol. The teen smirks before sprinting simultaneously drawing his silver Escrimas with cerulean accents to block three Dust rounds before springing into the air.

Jemari curls his body as he flips forward in the air, suddenly he outstretched his limbs to pitch both Escrimas at both mugger's foreheads which knocked them down instantaneously. The cerulean and grey figure lands soundlessly with a bend of his knees and roll over concrete before halting in place so he could catch both his Escrimas on one knee. The two men he had suprised earlier where getting on their feet, both wielding dual knives now.

"Whoever you are you'll pay for breaking my damn nose!" he shouted before sprinting towards Jemari, completely ignoring the couple. "It's about time I properly introduced the fine ladies assisting me in your ass kicking on this beautiful night," he began as all the muggers found their footing. "No lives, meet Sera and Sato." he introduced the two, referring to his Escrimas.

The teenager's opponents were unperturbed and unamused so simply continued to rush him. A blade was swung diagonally downward at him so Jemari simply raises Sato to clash with it before throwing a stab aimed at his torso off course with Sera and throwing the top of his head into the man's broken nose leaking crimson. 

"ARGHHH!"

The mugger squealed insanely loud while staggering backwards, weapons discarded on the ground. Jemari sprints forward before jumping in the air with a spin so he could throw the sole of his sandal into the man's nose as hard as he could which sent him ways away tumbling on the ground with a choked cry. The teen spun to his right, narrowly avoiding a Dust round before pitching Sato at the ground so she ricochets off it into the stone outline of the alley and finally crashing into the armed mugger's temple all while Jemari deflects a horizontal slash at his neck and flips backwards away from another aimed at his legs from a close quarters combatant.

Immediately upon landing Jemari takes advantage of his opponent on one knee by delivering a flying kick to the man's forehead before springing off his body with a front flip and roll over concrete into a standing position. The biggest man of the bunch currently held a sidearm in one hand and a knife in the other, as expected he began firing a flurry of explosive Dust rounds at Jemari who ducked underneath one and dived over the next but was unfortunately hit in the abdomen by the following which caused his cerulean blue aurora to flash as he is knocked backwards. Jemari catches himself with a hand before pushing off to avoid another Dust round, he blocks another incoming one with Sera while in mid air before landing on his feet with a slight bend of his knees.

Jemari eyes Sato laying flat on the ground with a determined look in his eye, he had a plan and now all he had to do was execute it. Without warning the teen took off, avoiding Dust rounds that struck near his left and right before springing into the air, pressing the soles of his sandals on one of the wall's outlining the alleyway which was obliterated a second after he sprung off of it. Jemari preforms a swift roll over the ground before leaping back into the air with Sato now in hand as pieces of concrete down below were thrown in the air.

"Meet Salvera dick head." Jemari growled while connecting both ends of his Escrimas to form a Bo staff before one sandal met the opposing wall lining the alley which had yet to be obliterated. The mugger managed to fire one more shot which Jemari front flips over so that he could maneuver himself behind his enemy simultaneously hooking the center of the Salvera underneath the man's chin. Once Jemari's feet met the ground he launched the man over his head and immediately after sprints forward as well as activating a function to extend his Bo staff's reach.

The mugger was currently locked into a series of uncontrolled backward flips, Jemari uses Salvera to pole vault, both his heels together and one hand on Salvera's high end. The sole of Jemari's sandals ram themselves into the man's head which threw his entire body for another loop. A bulb belonging to a street light encased in glass shatters upon the man's face crashing into it.

Jemari lands soundlessly which couldn't be said for his recently dispatched adversary. The teen spots the couple he rescued exiting the desolated alleyway with disbelieving facial expressions, once they spotted him he flashed a smile their way which as expected prompted them to scurry away within the blink of an eye.

"Hey... wait up! I don't bite nor will I ask for a tip..."

The last part was a lie, but when you're master assigns you to the task of surviving on your own for three years at the age of fourteen tips are a necessity. Jemari disassembles Salvera to place Sera and Sato in their holsters which are located on the outside of his thighs. Now that all excitement of the night was over he was immediately bored out of his mind, some dare say he's a sociopath of sorts for taking such a liking to dishing out pain to others.

"Hey there idiot. I'd be suprised if you actually remembered me." a male's friendly but cryptic voice sounded off from behind Jemari who spun around and immediately settled into a defensive stance. A man in all black excluding the silver bracers over his forearms stood with his back pressed against the street light with a shattered bulb. Jemari quirks an eyebrow, still on high alert as he spoke. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuchinashi is a city in the Kingdom of Mistral. It is located to the south of the main city of Mistral.
> 
> Due to its distance from the capital, the city is farther from the governing council's watch. This makes it an ideal location for thieves, assassins and other people who wish to remain hidden from the authorities.
> 
> I got that from the wiki so it makes perfect since why both my oc's would be operating in this area.


	3. VI: Chapter I PTII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemari catches up with his old friend Onyx who was also trained by the same mystery man.

The hooded figure blending completely into the darkness save for his silver bracers chuckled in amusement. Jemari however didn't find anything about this amusing and was ready to fight for his life, though a tingle of excitement traveled up his spine at the thought of dueling with whoever this man was. "Maybe this will do it," he said before pushing off the streetlight's body without the use of his hands so he could remove his hood... and the mask.

Jemari's jaw went slack and he immediately abandoned his fighting posture in favor of an astonished one. Although he looked older and definitely taller it was no mistaking him, this person was Jemari's childhood friend Onyx Steele.

"This can't be real!"

Jemari was in utter disbelief at the sight before him. Onyx was giving him that familiar smirk he wore in their young teens after defeating Jemari in a spar.

"Believe it."

Without the mask Onyx sounded more like a mature version of the toddler Jemari played tag with in his parent's backyard and not some rando douchebag who wanted to draw his blood. The cerulean and grey figure went in for a hug but was adamantly denied by Onyx.

"I don't do those," he stated much to Jemari's dismay who rolls his admiral blue eyes in annoyance.

"Still your same old haphephobic self," Jemari observed.

"Says the guy who wants to hug another guy," Onyx replied without missing a beat.

"Said guy is my _best friend_ who I'd die for," Jemari elaborated with an annoyed look.

"Dude! You are _not_ helping your situation," Onyx managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Fuck off into Grimme territory and die." Jemari said with narrowed eyes, he hated Onyx as much as he cared for him. The two not only survived the destruction of their village but succeeded their master's training by strengthening the other's weakness in combat. The two were not individuals but acted as one even though their master so desperately wanted one of them to fall below expectations.

"I would but it's our anniversary. This is the very same day our master forced us to break up." Onyx stated after recovering, eyes glassy from all the laughing.

Jemari raises a questionable eyebrow, "But you get to make comments like that."

"That's 'cuz I'm going somewhere with mine." Onyx said surely with a hand over his heart.

"Hurry up and get there already. I'm sure the authorities are on their way and I don't have the best relationship with them," Jemari ushered his long time friend who chuckles in response while securing his mask back over his mouth and nose.

"You too huh? C'mon Jay. Follow the leader. I'm sure our master is expecting us to be at the rendezvous point by now." Onyx said before taking off into the night with Jemari following closely behind.

**Outside Kuchinashi**

Minutes later the two were occupying a familiar cliffside accompanied by a large tree with unnatural curvy branches. Both Onyx and Jemari stare at it fondly, it was a huge part of their childhood after the destruction of Zuuchi. This is where they learned a warrior's way and a majority of their battle scars that remain etched on their skin to this very day, not by a Grimme or an Assassin, but by one another.

"You ever... wonder what would things be like if one of us died like he thought we would?" Onyx presented the question before exhaling a drawn out one. Jemari looks at Onyx with an eyebrow raised, "Uh... no, that's a scary thought. The only thing I recall from that moment is how grateful I am that you taught me those striking techniques. It really complements my Semblance."

Onyx shuts his eyes as a shallow breeze sweeps through, "Yea... if you hadn't taught me how to actually block, deflect, and parry one of your electric fused strikes would've most definitely ended me," he chuckled before continuing "or just blind me for life."

"That's _not_ funny Onyx." Jemari said rather sternly which wasn't at him. Unbeknowst to Onyx he still felt guilty for obeying their master when he gave him that order. The imagery and sound of his voice still echo in his head.

_"What are you doing Syie?"_

_"Waiting for Onyx to get up again."_

_"There is no such thing as mercy on the battlefield. You will continue to attack until Steele retaliates, or dies."_

_"Y-Yes Master!"_

"Dude!" Onyx's sudden raise of octave snapped Jemari out of his past memory and regret. The hooded teen was now standing in front of his friend. He takes this moment to realize he's a lot shorter than who he use to be significantly taller than. Jemari stood at a respective five feet and seven inches whereas Onyx now stood at six feet and a couple of inches.

"What?" Jemari questions his friend, not liking the grin his lips took shape of. This meant Onyx had an idea Jemari wasn't going to like but ultimately agree to because that's the way their relationship goes.

"I know you still feel some type of way about that since you're so damn sensitive-"

"I'm not sensitive-"

"Are you not still being a bitch about it even after I said _'no_ _harm done'_ years ago?" Onyx asked rhetorically much to Jemari's growing annoyance.

"Just hurry up and get to where you're going with this," Jemari said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"We spar here right now until the other's Aura breaks since Master is taking his sweet ass time. I bet a thousand Lien you won't be able to land a hit on me."

Jemari's eyes widen due to Onyx's insane bet, "Okay that's just an idiot move. You forget about my Semblance or something?"

"Two words: _Shadow Trigger_. I've perfected it during our time apart and I've been untouchable ever since." Onyx revealed with a smug smirk.

Jemari emits an annoyed sound from his mouth with narrowed eyes. Onyx's Semblance had always been frustrating to deal with during combat, nearly making it impossible for him to hit. Jemari compared it to playing _Warrior's of Remnant_ online with someone on a different continent.

"That Semblance was already cheap as hell beforehand so I can't even bear to imagine how ridiculously overpowered it is now." Jemari mused while settling into a defensive stance.

Onyx narrows his eyes at Jemari, "Tch. You better not be implying that I abuse the hell outta it and can't fight worth shit."

Jemari smiles upon discovering a soft spot in Onyx's pride, "Oh I know you can fight. Just not on my level without phasing every two seconds."

"That's it!" Onyx declared before swinging a leg diagonally at Jemari's temple. The shorter teen reacts accordingly; using the outside of his wrist to catch the limb by the ankle while his free hand grabs Onyx just below the knee. Jemari lifts Onyx off the ground to circle in place shortly before releasing him before the hooded teen could throw a kick or two.

Onyx simply maneuvers himself in mid air so that he lands securely on the soles of his boots, skidding to a halt over gravel. "Here's the deal. We fight without our respective Semblances. Whoever loses owes the other a thousand Lien," he proposed.

Jemari smirks, feeling as though he had the upper hand since he usually fought without his Semblance in order to better himself. And based off the way Onyx spoke about his, Jemari was almost certain his childhood friend was lacking.

"Deal."

No other words needed to be exchanged, the cerulean blue and pitch black figures charged at one another with the full intent to pummel the other into the gravel. As horrible as it sounded for them it was refreshing, they weren't ever able to fight on their own terms when unundergoing basic training with their master.

Once close enough, Onyx sprung forwards with a leg out while Jemari did the same with one of his knees put forward. Instead of being met with a crushing blow or blocking their opponent's attack; their momentum was disturbed by the sudden violet purple glow. Onyx and Jemari land on their backs with a pained grunt, their Aura's having been completely shattered within the blink of an eye.

"Damn!"

"Ouch!"

After soaking up the pain both teens look up to spot what they could best describe as Atlas' military shields that guard their bases in case of Grimme emergency but in the color purple seperating them from the other.

"Kill the buffoonery. You are now in the prescence of your Master."


	4. VI: Chapter I PTIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onyx and Jemari's master details them on their seperate mission assignments and the two argue afterwards.

Is it normal to fear someone who saved your life and taught you how to fend for yourself? These are questions Jemari asked himself as he stared at the nine foot figure who wore a pitch black cloak with a violet purple streak outlining it and alien symbols imprinted all over it. As quickly as they were knocked down Onyx and Jemari were on their feet so that they could bow low for their Master.

"Recover," his inhumanely deep voice came from inside the hood of his cloak. The teens did as they were told; standing unnaturally still in his prescence. A tense silence fell over the trio as their master made his way down the slope with a few strides of his abnormally long legs.

Jemari exhaled when their master stopped several feet in front of his students. "What have you two occupied yourselves with while I was away?" he presented the question and it wasn't out of curiosity.

Onyx spoke up first, he was always more talkative towards their Master, "I've been lending my unique skillset to those who need it," he started off casually "need someone dead, framed, or crippled for life? I'll cover it all and no one will know a thing but my costumers," he answered.

Jemari shot Onyx a horrified look: disturbed that his childhood friend was willing to commit to those acts for survival. The cerulean and grey themed teen had never resorted to such drastic measures in all of his three years alone. He literally starved for weeks until he figured out that some people would pay for him to protect their businesses from thieves and... Assassins.

Onyx had become a slayer of innocents whereas Jemari opted to be a protector of the people. In a sense they were enemies and it was only by a mere coincidence that they didn't cross paths sooner and kill the other. A scary thought entered Jemari's head about his master, what if after the first failed attempt for them to kill the other he purposefully split them apart so that one of them would surely walk down the wrong path?

"And you Syie?"

Jemari's master questioned his apprentice who had lost himself in his paranoid thoughts. He met his master's faceless... face which was obscured by the dark skies and his hood with a detached look taking over his facial features. Jemari had to play it cool and speak about what now concerned him later with Onyx in private.

"I've... been helping out local business owners who fear for their lives when pulling all nighters," Jemari revealed which surprisingly and unsurprisingly earned him a chuckle from Onyx.

"My polar opposite," Onyx said in a joking manner which only unnerved Jemari further.

"Kill the chatter Steele," their master ordered Onyx sternly who immediately wiped the grin off his face.

"You two have evolved for the better during my absence. My partner will be pleased with the both of you no doubt. Your differences will keep the balance of Remnant in order."

As Jemari's master continued his mind drifted back to his previous concerns. Onyx and himself have been through heaven and hell together before this man came into their lives and now it very well seemed he wanted to turn them against one another. Jemari had never truly trusted his master but if his guess was right then this was the last time he'd ever associate himself with the man.

"So now that Jemari and I proved how capable we without the other, what now master?" Jemari's attention returned to the conversation taking place.

"I will assign you on one of two mission's that complement your unique character traits," their master began, admiral blue and stony black eyes locked on him attentively.

"Syie: you will act as my face. My associate will have you enrolled at Beacon's Academy to compete in the Vytal Festival. You _will_ be victorious," Jemari only nods in response to his given mission.

"Steele: you will act as my shadow. My associate has several targets that must be dealt with in order for us to prevail. Your swords _will_ have claimed their lives before Jemari's second semester at Beacon Academy begins."

"You can count on me to get it done master," Onyx pledged with a slight bow, Jemari following suite without a word.

"If either of you fail me, I will be sure to make it a point you never do so again." their master stated before blinding the two teens with a flash of purple so that when they open their eyes he was nowhere to be found.

Onyx immediately checks his Scroll for any new messages, "Seven targets? Well looks like I got a lot of work cut out for me," he then met Jemari's gaze "Well it was nice seeing you again Jay. If I know master at all we'll be here again in a year or so."

Jemari frowns at his friend, "What happened to you Onyx? I know it's been three years but still."

Onyx chuckles at his friend's question, "You heard master. I evolved from a defenseless little brat into a badass Assassin Remnant is unfortunately stuck with."

Jemari didn't even know what to reply with after receiving such a response from his childhood friend. Onyx was never the most empathetic person but three years ago he would never frame, cripple, and murder anyone for Lien.

"You could be a protector Remnant is blessed to have fighting for her," Jemari suggested, hoping Onyx would at least consider it.

"Tch, nah. I've tried that and it's just not my style. This Assassin gig is more my speed; besides you got that whole good guy thing covered. It's kinda like what master said: we balance the other out," Onyx rejected Jemari's offer which hurt.

"Stop using his bullshit philosophy to justify the crap you know you'll regret doing!" Jemari shouted angrily at Onyx with his hands balled into fist. He could already see what would this eventually lead to and was trying his best to prevent it.

Onyx's stony black eyes hardened; Jemari no longer felt like a friend but an enemy, "You're wrong Jay. I won't regret any of this. After all what do you think we are and why we still exist after Zuuchi?"

"We were scared children who needed help and got it. The problem is as we got older one of us got lost and strayed from the path. We live to keep Remnant at peace with the skills we now possess," Jemari answered.

"No, we're master's weapons and only live and breath to fulfill his needs," Onyx corrected Jemari who shot him a bewildered look.

"I am _not_ a weapon."

"What else are you good for but fighting?"

Jemari had no immediate response at the ready and that frightened him. Even though he protected people and never took a life, not only did he still partake in violence... but he enjoyed it.

"You see Jay, you're just in denial at the moment. I was like that too until I finally came to terms with it after my first kill," Onyx revealed with a smug smirk.

"Shut. Up!" Jemari growled out with a shake of his head, he refused to believe that he too could become as deluded as Onyx after simply taking a life.

"I'm just trying to help you see what you truly are Jay. You seem to think master wanted us to be anything but weapons at his command."

Jemari inhales sharply and exhales steadily, "Onyx... if you keep it up, it's not gonna end well for one of us."

"I like where you're going with this," Onyx said in a way that Jemari knew he was smirking underneath that mask of his.

Why isn't he taking me serious? How can he think so little of himself? When did he transform from Onyx into... this empty shell of a person?

"Can't you see this was master's plan all along?! He split us up in hopes that one of us would change for the better and the other for the worst!" Jemari was now an inch away from Onyx's masked face.

Onyx huffed in annoyance, this conversation was still taking place, "This is what happens when you lose sight of what you are and allow yourself to feel too much. You've lost your edge and went blunt, and you don't want to be sharpened back up. I can safely say you're the one that changed for the worst."

"What... the hell happened to you?" Jemari fell to his knees with his eyes shut to keep the forming tears at bay.

It was official. Onyx wasn't going to change his ways and neither would Jemari. Both were aware of their master's intention to seperate them. And it seemed Onyx welcomed it whereas Jemari dreaded it.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All I know is this friendship isn't gonna work out anymore. Though we can always be rivals and kick the other's ass on occasion," Onyx opted for before using his Semblance to transform into a shadow, blending into the darkness of night.

"...Rivals..." mused to himself, now in deep thought about his hunch.

Is that how their master wanted to torture them for being incapable of killing the other so long ago? Their differences would clash every time they ran into the other. Despite Onyx's change of character Jemari knew he still couldn't kill him simply because they've accomplished so much together. Instead they'd spar like they always did, but for the first time not just for entertainment and bettering the other but to prove who truly changed for the better.

Jemari's somber expression died in favor of a determined one. "I can't lose to him."

The cerulean and grey figure eyed the tree for a few lingering moments before checking his Scroll so he could get further details of his new mission assignment.

"Beacon Academy: say hello to the new guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a long one so it may take me a day or two to upload. I can't wait to have Jemari interact with Team RWBY and alike. 
> 
> Spoilers: my oc is Jaune's replacement on team Jupnier since his name starts with a J as well.
> 
> I did think about creating an entire Team JIRO but... that would've required a lot of thought into their weapons, appearances, semblances, and team attacks.


	5. VI: Chapter II PTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on his way to Beacon Academy, Jemari befriends two colorful individuals to distract him from his sorrows.

Vale was known for being the second most technological advanced Kingdom. That however did not prevent Jemari's mouth from falling agape when a large airship docked at Vale's airport to pick up student's transferring from Signal to Beacon Academy. Upon boarding the air vessel he found himself a remote area to rest his forearms on a metal railing and peer out the large window ahead.

Almost immediately his thoughts drifted back to Onyx and how deluded he was about wh-what they were. He was convinced that they were weapons only existing for their master's use. Jemari believed that they were transformed from helpless children to courageous warriors in order protect the weak.

Jemari suppresses a frustrated growl, he was doing it again. He wanted to forget about Onyx and accept that he was no longer an ally or a friend but an enemy he unfortunately shared a childhood with. The thing is Jemari couldn't forget everything they've been through and give up on Onyx, they were brothers not by blood but hardship.

What pissed him off even more is that he couldn't help his friend. If he interfered with Onyx's mission their master would make him wish he were dead. One thing Jemari feared more than death is torture that broke the captor physically and mentally and he knew for a fact his master could and would commit to both.

Another reason why he was obeying his master's order to attend Beacon was to avoid his worst fear coming to light.

"-This Is The Best Day Ever!"

Jemari's ears picked up the second half of someone's sentence since their voice was growing rather loud to his annoyance. The cerulean and grey themed teen removes one arm from the railing to lay his eyes on a girl with long golden blonde hair that surpassed her shoulders and lilac colored eyes. She had been addressing the significantly smaller girl with neck length onyx black hair that switched over into a rosy red further downwards due to the hair dye.

As the two continued to speak amongst the other, Jemari found himself taking in the sight of the smaller girl there. The girl's eyes were a unique steel silver that somehow came off as... soft and innocent instead of stern and battle hardened. Her color scheme was a crimson red and onyx black which contrasted greatly with her porcelain skin.

_'I willing to bet she smells of roses... and possibly a hint of vanilla.'_

Jemari had randomly thought and immediately after mentally slapped himself. He turned back around to fixate his eyes on the morning sky and its clouds passing by. The mock blonde attempted to tune out their conversation but found himself curious to hear her voice.

"I don't want to be the _"bees knees"_ , okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Childlike with a high pitch as he expected which only added to her charm, this arose a slight smile on Jemari's lips.

_'She seems interesting. Maybe this place won't be a bore with her around.'_

Jemari was aware he wasn't here to make friends and fool around with girls. His master simply wanted him to get stronger and show this mysterious partner who Jemari knew less about than his trainer what he's capable of. If Jemari won the Vytal Festival's Tournament he would become well known in all the four Kingdoms and his master would take credit for his transformation from what he use to be.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

Jemari was only slightly startled by the sudden holographic projection of a blonde woman with pale blonde hair, emerald green eyes with glasses directly in front of him. He took a few steps to his left, allowing the golden blonde and artificial redhead to view the female speaker.

"Who's that?" the blonde asked rather stupidly in Jemari's opinion.

"I'm sure she'll tell us in a few." he said with a roll of his admiral blue eyes and he chuckled a bit when she growled at his smart remark.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"See." Jemari said with a smug smirk and an arm gesturing to the hologram.

"If you want to go skydiving, please keep talking," she warned Jemari with a death glare set on him.

"Hmm. I always did want to experience that and I certainly wouldn't mind doing so on such a fine morning," Jemari's response only further angered her.

"I will punch you through that window smart alec," somehow Jemari didn't doubt she could, that however did not stop him from responding without caution. Onyx always noted that Jemari just had to have the last word when it came to verbal exchanges such as these.

"I'm waiting goldilocks." the mock blonde taunted which prompted to take threatening steps towards him.

"Yang! No need for all of that! He's kind of a jerk but you don't have to hit him for it." the smaller girl said upon jumping in front of him with both hands forward. Jemari knew based off the look on Yang's face and her bright red eyes he would've definitely ate glass and went skydiving unexpectedly this morning.

"Out of your big sis' way Ruby. I'm gonna wipe that smug smirk off his funxing face!" Yang shouted while reaching blindly over Ruby who hugged her waist at Jemari was was leaning backwards against the railing so that he was just out the golden blonde's reach.

_'So they're sisters? Who would've guessed with how different they look from the other. Kinda like Onyx and I but we obviously aren't blood related.'_

"Someone has a short temper. I was just fooling around." Jemari explained while rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. Upon seeing this the fire in Yang's eye died and she just shook her head with her arms crossed.

"I can tell you're the idiot who played with fire as a toddler," Yang remarked.

" _Actually_ , it was electricity," Jemari felt the need to correct her which earned him a concerned look from the artificial redhead.

Yang rolls her eyes at Jemari's correction, "Yea, 'cuz that really makes you look more intelligent."

The sudden nonverbal exclaims and large amount of students converging around the windows drew the trio's attention away from the other.

"Oh, wow! You can see Signal from here!" Ruby exclaimed, hands pressed against the glass as she watches the city below steadily pass by. Yang joined her little sister in viewing the streets of Vale below, Jemari doing the same from a safe distance in case the golden blonde decided to catch him while his guard was down.

' _It's a nice view and all but I've seen better. I won't ruin it for them though.'_

"I wonder who else we're gonna meet!" Ruby said with excitement, casting a smile over to Jemari which had an odd effect on the older teen.

"Hopefully they'll be more interesting than wannabe blonde over there," Yang said with a distasteful look aimed at Jemari.

"It's only natural that you hate me now goldilocks, eventually I'll grow on you," Jemari said with a self assured look etched on his facial features.

"I _highly_ doubt that," Yang said with a grin and tap of her foot which earned a torturous groan from Ruby.

' _What the...... oh....'_

"I pray to Oum that wasn't supposed to be a pun," Jemari said with his eyes as wide as paper plates, though judging by the self pleased look on Yang's face and Ruby

Ruby nods somberly in conformation, "She's been torturing me all my life with them!"

Jemari gasped in horror, "Wowsers! How are you even still alive? That shuntz is equivalent to nuclear radiation."

"Oh please, your soaring stupidity has no limits."

"I'm not an inhumane person, but your sister should have her tongue removed for that," he said to Ruby who giggles in amusement which turns into a full on laugh when Yang _"lightly"_ jabs him over the shoulder.

"Ow!" Jemari complained while rubbing his throbbing limb with his face contorted in pain.

"That's for being a rando douchebag earlier. Be grateful I didn't hit you foreal," Yang explained.

"That was you being playful?" Jemari asked with a raised eyebrow, Yang nods all while with that grin on her face.

 _'I can't even begin to imagine how much of a punch she packs in actual combat._ '

"Y'know, we didn't get your name," Ruby's voice gently tugged him from his thoughts. He gives her a goofy smile, knowing he's about to say something stupid just to humor her.

"Syie. Jemari Syie," he introduced himself with a sudden change of demeanor which caused Ruby to burst out laughing.

"And now he's a James Bond wannabe," Yang said with a small smile gracing her lips and cross of her arms.

Jemari could only offer a helpless shrug, "I couldn't resist."

Although he may have lost his childhood friend to his master, he may have gained two more. Jemari's life might not be a miserable existence after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter was going to be longer, but I just had to post this before I left my house to participate in real world shenanigans. 
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure people were eager to see my interpretation of Ruby and Yang. I hope the two are in character and I can continue to do so with them.


	6. VI: Chapter II PTII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemari alongside his new acquaintances arrive at Beacon Academy.

The large airship had finally arrived at its desired destination, releasing all the students onboard. Jemari wasn't walking alone as he expected to be doing so on his first day, but instead walking alongside Ruby and Yang on a paved path. The sisters suddenly stopped in their tracks to take in the entirety of Beacon ahead.

"Wow..." the sisters continued to swoon over the sight as Jemari yawned into a balled fist.

"It's not a terrible sight," Jemari commented with an unimpressed facial expression.

Yang snapped her head in his direction "Stop speaking wannabe, you just ruined the moment."

"I spared you guys the first time you two were mesmerized over something so little," he said before Ruby tugged on his arm with one hand while the other pointed frantically at a few students passing by with their weapons in hand.

"Ohmygoshguys! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Ruby had exclaimed before following behind the female sword wielder in a hypnotic state but Yang grabs her sister by the hood and pulls her back in between herself and Jemari.

 _'Someone's a weapon fanatic,'_ he mentally noted with an amused look on his face.

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! A part of us! Oh they're _so_ cool."

"I agree, you can learn a thing or two about someone based off what their weapon choice is," Jemari backed Ruby up much to her appreciation.

"Exactly! See sis, he gets it!"

"Shut your mouth wannabe," Yang ordered him with a slight narrow of her eyes.

Jemari holds up his hands in surrender while taking a step away from the dou just to be safe, "You got it goldilocks."

"Don't be mean to him because he agreed with me over you," Ruby accused her sister with a finger aimed at Yang.

"It's not about that sis. Can't you swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?" immediately after Yang said that Ruby's weapon of choice came to life in its scythe form, the sharp tip nearly seperating Jemari's head from his shoulders.

_'Close one.'_

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people but better..."

"She's not lying. People suck," Jemari commented which earned him a smile and giggle from Ruby and another threatening look from Yang.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" Yang asked rhetorically.

"My apologies, I'm just not really good at following orders from blonde bim-I mean classy individuals like yourself," Jemari said with an exaggerated smile present.

"You want me to hit you huh?" Yang asks while crossing her arms over her breast.

"Nah, you're just _oh_ _so_ entertaining when annoyed," Jemari reveals.

"If you aren't out of my sight in ten seconds I'm gonna make you see stars," Yang promised him.

"Well that's my que. Farewell goldilocks and riding hood," Jemari said before taking off into a sprint. Once the cerulean and grey themed teen was out of sight he took a seat on a bench to relax and simply watch the skies which were currently being occupied by some small airships passing through.

_'I wish Onyx and I could both be here. That'd make ticking off Yang two times more entertaining.'_

If his master had some humility he would've had them enroll in Beacon Academy together to make up for lost time. Though unfortunately the mystery man had something else in mind for the both of them. Jemari knew their master was furious when neither of them could kill the other in combat all those years ago, but he never thought it would come back to bite Onyx and himself in the ass.

When Jemari lowers his gaze he spots Yang walking by herself past him, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Hey goldilocks, where's Ruby?" Jemari asked while getting up from his seat to approach the lilac eyed teen.

Yang appeared to be flustered by the question, "I left her back there."

"Wow, you are just sibling of the year material," Jemari's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Even with his quick reflexes, Jemari was unable to avoid the jab Yang threw towards his face. His cerulean Aura flashed as he flew backwards into the wooden bench from earlier which was now completely destroyed.

"Ow!"

"Suprised I actually hit you?" Yang asked while crossing her arms

"No! I'm just... okay, yea I'm suprised," he admitted with an embarrassed look on his face.

Yang offered him her hand which he hesitantly took, "In all seriousness though, Ruby needs to get use to being without her big sis and start socializing with others and making friends."

_'Therefore she won't be lonely while you're hanging out with some guy.'_

Jemari was tempted to voice his thought but decided to hold off on his snarky saide in favor of his sincere one. Also he literally just got hit in the face by her not too long ago so he'd be foolish to test her now.

"Are you implying that she's socially awkward?" Jemari asked as they began to walk side by side.

"Ah! Those are the words I was looking for," Yang agreed with a slight nod of her head.

Jemari initially only offered a shrug in response, "Eh. I don't think so, Ruby's just... complicated. If you talk about the right things she's an open book."

The mock blonde could tell Yang was a little taken aback by his in depth response because he felt her lilac purple eyes linger on him.

"Y'know... you're not all bad," she admitted.

"Wowsers, that was easy," Jemari did his best to imitate radio chatter for the last half of his speech.

"What?" Yang questioned him skeptically with narrowed eyes.

"I'm already growing on you," he answered with his lips upturned to form a grin.

"Keep it up and I'll three piece you next time," Yang gave him a stern warning which still didn't rid of the look on his face.

Jemari shivered in exaggeration to covey fear, "Why do I find violent women oddly attractive."

Yang chuckled at that, "You're not the only one wannabe. Everyone wants a piece of this even after I feed them a knuckle sandwhich."

"Fortunately for you I'm not into blondes. No offense," Jemari tacking on that last bit still didn't soften the blow but she remained unphased externally. She's not saying she'd date Jemari or anything but he was above average on the scale of attractiveness. Those admiral blue eyes of his oddly enough complemented his skin complexion as well as his dyed hair.

"Lucky me! One less idiot swooning over me," Yang said in a joking manner.

"Your welcome," he said with a chuckle.

The dou ended up following a small crowd of randoms inside Beacon's auditorium for the annual welcoming speech. "I hope Ruby didn't get lost. This place is pretty big," Jemari said while glancing around the room for the artificial redhead.

"My sister will be fine. She'll find her way here.... eventually," Yang spoke with a hopeful smile.

"Whatever you say," Jemari drops the subject with a shrug of his shoulders. Not too long after the pair spot Ruby enter the auditorium by her lonesome with a sag of her shoulders.

"Hey Ruby! Over here," Jemari got her attention, the frown on the girl's face immediately switched over to a smile as she ran over to him.

"How's your first day going sis?" Yang proposed the question wearily since her sister had entered the auditorium looking like a lost puppy.

Ruby's facial features took on a sour expression, "You mean after you ditched me and I exploded?"

Yang's face overtook a guilty look, "Sorry sis. I was just trying to force you out of your reclusive nature."

"I'm not..... I can talk to people! I talk to Jemari." Ruby argued with a hand gesturing to the mock blonde.

"Only after I did which is the problem. I have yet to see you make an actual effort into meeting new people," Yang explained.

"Don't frat you two! Ruby has me for a friend," Jemari interjected with a smile; arms now around both sister's shoulders to link the three of them together.

The artificial redhead smiles up at Jemari fondly whereas the golden blonde gives him an annoyed look but doesn't break his arm. The trio stood interlocked like that for a bit until....

" **You** ," a girl with her snow white hair done up in a ponytail alongside icy blue eyes growled. As Ruby and this mysterious girl began to go back and fourth Yang and Jemari simply observed the conversation in confusion, astonishment, then understanding.

The girl in white hands Ruby a pamphlet, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang attempted to salvage the situation between the two girls.

Jemari nodded his head in agreement with Yang before speaking, "If the four Kingdoms forgave the other and strived for peace after _The Great War_ I'm sure you two can make amends and start anew."

"Yea! Great idea guys," Ruby's entire face lit up; obviously liking this idea and was quick to store away the pamphlet and hold out her hand for.

The artificial redhead clears her throat before speaking, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall wannabe blonde over there," Weiss spoke with feigned enthusiasm that Ruby somehow didn't pick up on.

"Wow, really?!" Jemari facepalmed while Yang simply shakes her head at Ruby's ignorance.

_'Kinda cute, not gonna lie.'_

"No," Weiss said after glaring at Ruby for a few seconds.

The sound of someone clearing their throat in a microphone draws everyone's attention to the man standing front and center of the auditorium. Jemari didn't need any introduction to know who this was: he had done a bit of research before arriving in Vale.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

"If I was a lesser being I'd be offended," Jemari mused. The mock blonde believed he had most of everything in his life figured out. His purpose in life was to revive the Syie name by competing in combat tournaments. A crippling thought entered his mind: what if his master controlled everything Jemari strived to accomplish.

After the whispers amongst the students died down, Ozpin continued, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After what Jemari would hardly call a warm welcoming, Glynda stepped up to the mic to share some vital information, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, for you are the Huntsmen of Remnant's future. You are all dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off," Yang commented as she watched Beacon's Headmaster exit the auditorium.

"It's almost as if he wasn't there," Ruby commented in agreement with Yang.

"I'm sure being an academy's head is quite a handful; especially arranging the annual arrival of first-year's from all places of Remnant," Jemari offered an explanation.

"That makes since," Ruby agreed with her sterling silver eyes focusing on Jemari whose mind began to wander elsewhere as Weiss walks off.

"I'll be steering clear of anything that requires working with kids," Yang said with a light chuckle and glance at Jemari who spaced out.

"You okay wannabe?"

"Yea... I just remembered something is all. I'll catch up with you two later," he said before disappearing into the crowd.

Jemari had a sneaking suspicion that something was up and he needed to know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now officially extending chapters from here on out so they will take a day or two.
> 
> Now time to discuss something else that's been gnawing at me. I really wanted to include Jaune early on, but it just wouldn't work for one big reason.
> 
> One: I'd have to make an entirely new team for Jemari to lead which would consist of all OCs entirely which just isn't that interesting in my opinion. I already had the concept at the ready to incorporate down below.
> 
> Team JADE: Jemari Syie, Asarai Ying, Demario Gaizer, and Eden Markro.


	7. VI: Chapter II PTIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemari has an encounter with Beowolves after settling deep within Beacon's forest for privacy.

The sun began to retreat over Remnant in order for the moon to take its place. A familiar feeling gnawed at Jemari as he sat on a log in the small forest surrounding Beacon. After seperating himself from Ruby and Yang he completely isolated himself to better shuffle through his fearful thoughts.

Jemari began to wonder if he was sent here for more than the singular purpose of representing his master in the tournament. Is there a possibility that Ozpin knew about Jemari's master and himself being here couldn't be anything good? After all Onyx and Jemari knew their master despised Ozpim due to some offhand comments about the professor.

' _I wonder if they have history?'_

The sound of growling growing steadily closer alongside the rustle of grass reached his ears. An animalistic battle cry signaled an attack which prompts Jemari to dive forward out the way of a clawed hand. The cerulean and grey colored figure swiftly rolls over the ground and into a standing position; immediately assuming a defensive stance with his Escrimas. The log he had previously been sitting on was now splayed across the low cut grass in pieces.

 _'I need to stop worrying so much. I got a pack of Beowolves here to comfort me,'_ Jemari mentally chided himself as his eyes scan the pack of seven Beowolves.

_'It's only seven. My odds could be worse.'_

Not wasting another second, Jemari dashes towards the Beowolf on all fours front and center. The mock blonde rams Sera and Sato together which produces a visible projection of electricity so bright it blinds the Beowolves who howl in pain. Once in range; Jemari leaps into the air with a backflip to kick the Beowolf underneath the chin with so much force its head is tossed upward.

The mock blonde descends upon the Beowolf with a front flip and his escrimas held in a reverse grip. After Sera and Sato connect with their target's head it is slammed into the ground harshly due to Jemari's weight and gravity. The teen directs electricity from his body through Sera and Sato into the Beowolves head which causes its entire body to spasm violently with an animalistic cry of pain.

An enraged roar from another Beowolf informed Jemari that his initial attack had worn off. He instinctively jumps backwards into the air with a flip to avoid the pouncing Beta. An approaching Beowolf stood on its hind legs while swinging its clawed hand horizontally at the airborne teen.

The impact throws Jemari a few feet backwards before his back meets the ground; he uses the momentum to roll overhead and adjust his Escrimas to push himself onto his feet in a low crouch just a few inches away from the cliff's edge. Jemari connects Sera and Sato to form Salvera at ease as the Beowolf approaches once more on its hind legs to swing both its hands inward over the teen's smaller torso. The mock blonde jumps over both clawed digits with a rise of his knees so that he lands smoothly over the Beowolf's hands; smirking, Jemari springs off the fleshy platform towards its owner with a front flip and twist in order to hook Salvera around his attacker's neck.

Jemari tightens both hands on either end of Salvera while pressing the sole of his combat sandals into the Beowolf's back to increase the pressure around its neck. The cerulean and grey themed teen overheard another Beowolf approaching on its hind legs; one arm in the process of winding up a horizontal slash at Jemari's back. The mock blonde leans leftward while sending a temporary shock through the Beta's body so that it spun around obediently; Jemari pushes off with a diagonal backflip, landing nimbly over gravel where he watches a Beowolf behead another by mistake.

The Beowolf almost looked confused much to Jemari's amusement before he activates Salvera so that she extends to her full length. Jemari held Salvera in both hands with one end forward; he swung Salvera side to side, striking the inside of its knees before slinging her upwards to ram into the Beowolf's groin so that it lurches over, experiencing immeasurable amounts of pain. The mock blonde rotates Salvera vertically to simply press her opposite end gently over the Beowolf's heart.

"Don't worry Beo, it'll all make sense soon," Jemari said with a grin before directing electricity through Salvera with enough charge to immediately dispel the Grimme out of existence.

Up ahead were a trio of Beowolves sprinting towards Jemari on all fours with the full intention to rip him apart for slaying their pack brethren. Jemari meets them halfway with a determined look etched on his facial features, when close enough he pole vaults with a spin. A single hand supported Jemari's body weight was placed over top of Salvera's blunt topside as the heel of his sandal crashes into the leading Beowolf's jaw; forcing it to tumble over its side once.

Jemari places both soles of his sandals over Salvera as flat as he could before using his strength and the momentum he still possessed to throw himself into the air. The mock blonde preforms an aerial in mid air before landing right side up over the Beowolf's upper back; Jemari put Salvera at ease to shorten her length before placing it against the Beta's forehead to emit a lethal electric charge.

As the beast turns to ash underneath Jemari's feet the other Beowolves circle around; one seemed to take off at full speed while the other slowed its approach. It was obviously apparent to the teenager that they were being tactful since it was obvious Jemari was no easy prey. The mock blonde smirks while assuming a defensive posture with Salvera aimed at the space between the approaching Beowolf's torso and arm.

At the precise moment Jemari activated Salvera once more, she shot forward to ram herself into the Beowolf's shoulder which caused its body weight to shift to one shoulder so suddenly. Jemari leans back to narrowly avoid two of the Beowolf's claws as it slid over its shoulder pass the teen just as its delayed comrade stands on their hind legs, before it could attack he pole vaults with a twist to press the soles of his sandals into the Beowolf's torso with his knees bent sharply. The cerulean and grey themed teen uses Salvera to push off the fleshy platform with a front flip; now weilding Salvera with both hands over one end as he descends upon the recovering Beowolf from earlier.

Cerulean blue electricity spreads around the Beowolf's body upon Salvera delivering a crushing blow to its skull. Jemari overheard the last remaining Beta approaching him from behind; in the process of swinging its clawed hand vertically over the teenager's head. The mock blonde had Salvera's middle resting over his shoulder so simply places his palm over her blunt end in front of his body to push upwards; effectively blocking the Beowolf's attack by pressing Salvera's electrified blunt end against his attacker's palm without moving from his rooted spot.

Jemari spun around on the tip of his toes and heel of his foot to begin striking the Beowolf's torso and abdomen repeatedly; making use of both Salvera's blunt ends with stylish movements which stun his target in place. The Alpha Beowolf readies itself after Jemari jams one of Salvera's electrified ends inside the final Beta's mouth to destroy from the inside much to its dismay.

"Alright, lets get this over with. I've got somewhere to be," Jemari said upon taking notice of the fact it was nightfall. The Alpha howls before charging at Jemari who knew it was best to avoid the heavier armored Beowolf so pole vaults directly upward. The cerulean and grey colored teen's eyes widen when his attacker had halted immediately and got onto its hind legs to swing a clawed hand diagonally downwards at Jemari's airborne form.

The mock blonde had no time to guard himself with Salvera which resulted in his Aura taking critical damage after he hit the ground and a tree at high speeds before landing on his front with a disoriented groan. Jemari finds his footing with the help of Salvera before disassembling her in favor of Sera as a multipurpose Tongfa and Sato as a sidearm capable of firing high impact Dust rounds. The cerulean and grey figure sprints towards the Alpha Beowolf on its hind legs firing multiple Dust rounds at its upper body; allowing him to get in close enough to jump upwards and land a crushing blow with Sera across his enemy's face which knocks out one of its saber teeth.

As the Beowolf's head slams into the ground with an audible _thud,_ Jemari bends his knees and rolls overhead onto his feet before turning to face the Grimme steadily recovering. After releasing an animalistic battle cry the Alpha Beowolf went berserk; unrelenting and merciless as it swiped its claws at Jemari, attempted to crush him underneath its paw, and even devour him with its canines. Jemari switched Sera into a sidearm to fire away at the Alpha alongside her twin sister Sato as he back peddled away from the impending threat that so desperately wanted to claim his life.

The mock blonde fired both pistols simultaneously at the Alpha's eye socket which halts its attack immediately. Jemari pulled the trigger once more only to gasp with widened eyes when he came up empty.

"Are you serious right now!" Jemari exclaimed before being backhanded by the Alpha Beowolf which shattered his Aura and threw his entire body for a loop before crash landing.

 _'That..._ _**hurt!** _ _'_

The carmel skinned teen lifts his upper body with the use of his hands, spitting out blood before finding his footing. Jemari casts a death glare at the Alpha Beowolf before shutting his eyes and concentrating on directing all of his bio electricity into his left arm which lit up the darkness surrounding him. Upon seeing this the Alpha Beowolf turned tail and bolted much to Jemari's suprise.

"Smart, but it's too late for a tactical retreat Beo buddy," Jemari said before sprinting after the Alpha with newfound vigor; when in range he leaps into the air where he observes his fleeing prey before descending upon it with his arm pulsing with electricity forward.

Jemari drills through the Alpha Beowolf's head like butter from behind, almost immediately the Grimme dissipates into nothingness as he lands on knee with his right hand supporting his weight. A moment later he collapsed on his front: after all that fighting, the depletion of his Aura, and the use of his ultimate Semblance technique had left him drained of all energy.

"Ugh... the Ballroom is so far away," Jemari complained before rolling over to lay on his back, "I think I'll sleep here instead."

After all, it was what he was use to since his master's absence. During those three years Jemari spent alone he camped outside of settlements and abandoned cities to conserve what lottle Lien he acquired.

**Several Hours Later**

It was official, Jemari had spent his first night deep within Beacon Academy's forest. When he came to a rabbit Faunus with hickory brown hair that stopped below her waist was approaching him wearily alongside a tall Asian male.

"It looks like you were right Velvet," he admitted something before stopping in his tracks as she continued to approach the awakening Jemari.

"See Yatsu! Now why would you ever doubt me?" she questioned him with a smile, a pointer finger gesturing to her large rabbit ears.

"Sometimes I believe you to hallucinatie through your ears," Yatsu explained.

"That's not even possible!"

"I'm sure you could make it so."

Velvet just shakes her head with a smile at her partner's playfulness before turning to address Jemari with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just a little drained from a Grimme attack is all," he answered with a shrug after sitting up from his sleeping position.

"Grimme attack?" Yatsu said with a hint of alarm while offering Jemari a hand which he takes.

After being hauled onto his feet as if he weighed nothing he responded in a reassuring manner, "Trust me it was nothing but a pack of Beowolves. I'm pretty sure you alone could handle them no problem."

"You're not wrong," Velvet said while glancing admiringly up at her partner before switching her gaze back over to Jemari who had an eyebrow raised in a questionable manner.

_'I would ask if they're a thing, but it's none of my business.'_

"Oh yea! I forgot to ask if you're a first-year student," she said while tapping her forehead with the palm of her hand due to her abstracted self.

Upon hearing that, Jemari's jaw drops and heart begins beating at a faster rate, "Did I seriously miss the initiation process?!"

Jemari's sudden change of volume hurt both Yatsu and Velvet's ears, more so the rabit Faunus for obvious reasons.

"No, you didn't. It starts in ten minutes and we're only five away," Velvet said which calmed him down instantly.

"Thank Oum! If I had missed it then I don't know what I would've done with my life. I'm sure you two feel the same too right?" Jemari continue before walking

"You misunderstand. Velvet and I are second-year academy students of Beacon," Yatsu revealed.

"If you two are second-years than why are you participating?" Jemari presented the question with a confused look on his face.

"We just like to do it every year for fun. I don't know why Fox and Coco don't ever join us?" Velvet answered before musing the last part to herself. Jemari guessed by the all knowing look on Yatsu's face that he knew what these mysterious two were occupying themselves with while Yatsu and Velvet were away.

"We should probably get moving for this one's sake," Yatsu suggested as he began walking off, Jemari and Velvet were quick to fall in step on his left side.

"Y'know, we never got your name?"

"It's Jemari."

"Well I'm Velvet and he's-"

"Yatsuhashi."

"That's a mouthful," Jemari only half joked with a chuckle.

Velvet nods her head in agreement, "Exactly! That's why I usually just shorten it down t-"

"Yatsuhachi," he repeated blankly. Jemari figured that this nickname Velvet had given him had some personal significance to it.

"Okay... I'll from now on refer to him in as Yati," Jemari settles on much to Velvet's amusement which was made evident by her laugh.

"It will do," Yatsu agreed with a fond smile on his lips as he watched Velvet; believing Jemari was unaware.

_'Classic case of unrequited love! They're not a thing yet, but I'll try to get them there. The hell... since when did I want to play matchmaker?'_

Jemari knew the answer to that as he rolled his eyes with a small smile gracing his lips. It had been awhile since he had the luxury of being surrounded by others his age who were remotely friendly. This made him more open and willing to indulge in things he never would've thought he would.

Also... Ninjas of Love fueled his fire for romantics, and the smutty parts aided him on lonely nights... which in his case was every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official; Velvet and Yatsu will be a background pairing in this series. I for one believe them to be made for the other.
> 
> No Ruby or Yang this chapter unfortunately. I'll be sure to give them some good interactions when possible during the entire initiation process.


	8. VI: Chapter III PTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huntsman Initiation process begins.

The Headmaster at Beacon Academy had given all of his first-year students a rundown of what they were to expect and do during their initiation.

"Are there any questions?" Professor Ozpin asked the potential Huntsmen of the future standing over each launching platform.

"YES!"

Everyone turned their heads to spot a cerulean blue and light grey figure with an abundance of golden blonde hair on top of his head sprinting towards the cliffside. Velvet and Yatsu were walking at a steady pace since the Faunus had pointed out that there was only one spot remaining and Jemari was the only first-year amongst the three.

"Oh goodie, another. Now, take your positions." Ozpin said after sipping from his coffee mug before settling his gaze on Glynda.

Jemari tripped and fell front first over a square piece of silver surrounded by low cut grass just in time before being launched thousands of yards into the air without warning.

"THE FUCK?!" Jemari's enraged voice mixed with fear and disbelief could be heard from the others who still remained on the cliffside.

"Where had he been all last night?" Yang presented the question to herself more than anyone else.

"Oh! I hope he's okay," Ruby said as she watched him flail hopelessly in mid air.

"Well... now I can't even wish him good luck," Velvet mused as she watched from afar as the other first-years were launched into the sky as well.

"You still can. He just won't know it," Yatsu stated factually.

Velvet gives him a thoughtful look, "Hm, does good luck still rub off on them even if they don't hear you wish them it?"

"I no longer wish to participate in this conversation Velvet," Yatsu said which got him a cute pout from the rabbit Faunus.

** Meanwhile **

The cerulean and grey colored individual was still spiraling towards the ground uncontrollably.

_'Why didn't anyone warn me about the absurd beginning of the Huntsmen initiation?! I'm sure master knew of this but decided not to tell me! Then again why would he, the bastard never tells Onyx and I nothing.'_

Jemari shakes his head so that he could better focus on the insane situation he was in. The mock blonde draws Sera and Sato from their holsters to form Salvera which he activates immediately with a stylish twirl of her form. As a tree's branch below became closer and closer at an alarming rate he gripped Salvera firmly around her backside with both hands with her opposite front-end forward.

The carmel skinned teen pushes off the tree branch with a forward flip immediately after coming into contact with the hardwood.

"Perfected it," Jemari celebrated prematurely before his face came into contact with an upcoming branch which forced his entire body to flip backwards before landing front first in wild grass that hadn't been cut in only Oum knowns long.

"Aaand my Aura is nearly depleted," Jemari noted with an annoyed sign before finding his footing. Jemari uses one hand to lift one of his combat short's legs so he could extract his Scroll from the hidden pocket encased by the cerulean lining underneath his light grey shorts.

"Where is that digital compass," he mused while filing through his Scroll for that particular app. It was quite amazing how he still didn't know how to tell North from South despite wandering place to place for years: technology was truly a blessing to have in your possession. After figuring out where he needed to be heading, Jemari didn't want to waste a second so took off with all the speed he had in him.

"Hello," the sudden announcement of another individual from above caused Jemari to trip for the second time that day and land on his front. The mock blonde sprung upwards to dust himself off: his admiral blue eyes meeting a vivid green belonging to a redhead with her hair done in a ponytail that ended at the curve of her back. Jemari was mesmerized by the sight before him, his mouth fell agape and he was unable to utter a single word.

_'She's Pyrrah Nikos! What the hell is she doing all the way here in Vale?! Well obviously she's attending Beacon, but Argus has Haven Academy.'_

Jemari use to not know a single damn thing about the redhead until he began eating her cereal frequently due to his financial state. This lead to him becoming curious about the poster child and eventually checking out Sanctum's yearly tournament and watching her kick the living shit outta every opponent she faced. All in all Jemari was amazed Pyrrah's combat prowess and hoped one day to spar with her and not immediately get his ass kicked.

"Fancy meeting you here queen. Never thought I'd see you all the way out here on Sanus," Jemari said while smirking up at her. The mock blonde wanted to make it apparent that he knew who she was but didn't want to overwhelm her.

A tint of pink were apparent on her cheeks for a moment before she spoke, "Sanus happened to house my dream academy."

"Interesting. I'm Jemari Syie by the way," he introduced himself as Pyrrah dropped down from her position to offer him her hand.

"Pyrrah Nikos as I'm sure you know already," she says with a light laugh as their hands embrace.

"I wonder what gave it away," Jemari chuckled as they walk side by side ready to take on anything that would dare step in their way.

The mock blonde and crimson redhead travel in silence until Jemari's stomach emits an obvious growl which prompts him to hug his abdomen with a miserable facial expression.

_'Right... I haven't eaten shit since I arrived here and all I had was a box of Pumpkin Pete's!'_

"You are hungry it seems," Pyrrah observed.

"Yea..." was all Jemari said while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Pyrrah's face takes on a confused one, "Hm. I do not recall seeing you at all this morning."

"Yea... I kinda spent the night in the woods," he said, initially attempting to make it sound less weird but gave up mid sentence.

"Oh."

"I went on a walk, sat down to think about life, and apparently it must be real comfortable out here 'cuz I fell asleep within minutes," Jemari explained. He purposefully coped out the part involving Beowolves since it was irrelevant.

"Well there's nothing wrong with spending a night or two in the wilderness," Pyrrah said after a pregnant silence and Jemari couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic due to how uncharacteristically nervous he suddenly felt.

"It's actually quite beautiful out here during the night," Pyrrah confessed to Jemari's comfort.

"Well, now that we're partners and all, maybe one day we can go camping," he suggested as aloof as one could be in the prescence of their celebrity idol.

Pyrrah released a heavenly laugh before glancing over her shoulder at her partner who was lagging behind "We'll see."

 _'I think I'm in love,'_ Jemari joked internally while smiling externally as he catches up with her.

Pyrrah stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with the mouth of a cave.

"What do you think?"

"This may not be what we're looking for."

Jemari quirks an eyebrow, "What are we suppose to be searching for? I wasn't here when the professor explained any of this."

"We must each retrieve an artifact and return it to Beacon," Pyrrah answered.

Jemari suddenly became hyperactive "Then that's nonsense Pyrrah! It's a cave! There's always bound to be something rare and shiny in a cave,"

Pyrrah cracks a smile at his rather childlike reasoning so opted to humor him, "Okay. I'll only go since you're feeling so adventurous."

After forging a torch out of a stray piece of wood the dou move cautiously through the cave. Jemari was sure to avoid tripping over a particular stone before stepping into a shallow pool of water. He signs pleasantly due to the warm water washing over his exposed toes.

"Do you... feel that?" Pyrrah asks Jemari with a hint of concern.

"Yea-" Jemari stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened in absolute horror when he spotted a Deathstalker several feet ahead. Judge him if you want but he screamed shamelessly, his throat going hoarse.

No one knew this about the mock blonde except for his childhood friend Onyx: Jemari had an immense fear of insects and airachinds. All the legs and eyes, and their unnatural hard skin was something out of Jemari's worst nightmares.

"We must run! It has the advantage here," Pyrrah told him before turning tail and sprinting for the cave's exit. The Deathstalker sent its stinger soaring towards Jemari's body; luckily Pyrrah had come back for him and blocked the stinger with Akoúo. The force behind the blow knocked Pyrrah into Jemari and both into the shallow water which killed the fire; from the ground they spotted a beautiful gold glow that possessed venom capable of killing them within seconds.

Jemari hastily found his footing so he could take off towards the exit with Pyrrah on his heels. The carmel skinned teen does not slow down even when he is met with sunlight.

 _'Maybe I can lose it by going through the trees,'_ Jemari thought.

Once the mock blonde reached the treeline, his admiral blue eyes widen in disbelief when the Deathstalker began uprooting trees with its armored pedipalps.

Jemari glances behind him at the Deathstalker with wide eyes, "Are you _fucking_ serious right now!"

An airborne tree lands horizontally with an audible thud in front of Jemari who immediately responds by jumping backwards before vaulting over the hardwood alongside Pyrrah. Not long afterwards the Deathstalker swings the outside of its pedipalp towards the pair; Phyrrah narrowly avoids it by jumping between its pincers, but Jemari wasn't as fortunate and was knocked quite a ways away.

"Jemari!" Pyrrah shouted with concern before focusing up on her life or death situation.

The mock blonde tumbles over his side repeatedly before eventually coming to a halt over his back with a groan. Jemari slowly but surely sits up on his elbows while exposing admiral blue to orbs to Yang, Ruby, and three other first-years. 

"You don't look so good," Yang chuckled while observing him where he lay.

"It's my off day," he excused his lack of combat prowess present.

"Oh Oum! You need to stop getting yourself hurt so much," a concerned Ruby said while moving forward to help him up.

"Good to know you care riding hood," Jemari said while slinging an arm around the small girl's shoulder to support himself on his way up; this arose a faint pink on her cheeks unbeknowst to him.

A girl with golden yellow eyes, onyx black hair that ended at the dip of her back stepped forward to address Jemari, "Did you two seriously run all this way with a Deathstalker on your tail?"

Jemari steps away from Ruby to respond but was interrupted by Pyrrah's body ramming into his from behind at an intense speed knocked him back down; an unnatural sound emitting from his mouth as he crumpled to the ground.

Yang's hair caught on fire as her eyes went from lilac to a bead red, " **I can't take it anymore! Can everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!** "

As the golden blonde cools down everyone else excluding Jemari and Pyrrah who help the other up look to the sky.

Ruby tugs on her sister's shirt sleeve, "Umm... Yang?"

Up above was Weiss hanging onto a Nevermore's clawed foot.

"That's impressive," Jemari mused.

"How could you leave me?!"

"I said jump," Ruby shouted back at Weiss who lost her grip on the Nevermore moments later which got a gasp from everyone excluding the two stoic first-years.

_'Cat ears jinxed it.'_

"I got her," Jemari said casually before catching Pyrrah's eyes and glancing at Akoúo which the redhead places over her head as she crouches low; she already knew what he needed from her. The mock blonde leaps onto Akoúo gently before Pyrrah threw him into the sky with a surprising amount of strength he didn't think she would possess.

 _'Either I must be very skinny or she is very strong,'_ he mentally concluded.

Jemari caught Weiss bridal style in one fluid motion; her icy blue eyes widen in bewilderment. The carmel skinned teen flashes her an assuring smile which arose a rosy red blush on her cheeks before they began descending. He focuses on executing a trick his master taught him which was simply concentrating his Aura around the bottom of his feet up to his knees to absorb the impact. The mock blonde had practiced it several times in a life or death scenario and came out unharmed, but that was just when it was only when supporting his own body weight.

Jemari's landing shatters his Aura which causes him to stumble slightly before he straightens up and comes to a halt.

_'Could've been better, but at least my legs aren't broken.'_

"T-thanks," Weiss stuttered while searching Jemari's face, arms still locked around his neck for support.

Jemari initially only shrugs in response, "Eh. I couldn't just leave you to die snow angel."

"Hey love birds! Can you cut your reunion short already," Yang shouted at them from afar. Jemari spun around with Weiss still in his arms to face the golden blonde with a raised eyebrow.

The Deathstalker begins to close in on the Schnee heiress and mystery apprentice from behind. A swirl of red zips pass Jemari and Weiss; "Back off," Ruby shouted with a glare as she emerged from the rose pedals with Crescent Rose in its scythe form to slash at one of the Deathstalker's pincers but her attack didn't phase it and she was knocked away.

"Ruby!" both Yang and Jemari shouted in concern; the golden blonde still sprinting towards her sister as the carmel skinned teen lowers Weiss on her feet before charging towards the Deathstalker with Sera and Sato out.

"D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby assured both of the older teens which immediately halts Jemari in his tracks, causing him to fall backwards and skid on his butt over gravel. It was almost comical how vulnerable he suddenly was with only a second having passed; the Deathstalker stood only a few feet away from him with its pincers at the ready to tear him in two.

_'Well I had a split second of bravery. It was nice while it lasted.'_

Ruby's eyes widen in fear, unaware of the Nevermore approaching as she anchors Cresent Rose into the soil to fire high velocity Dust rounds at the Deathstalker's backside. The enlarged Airachind ignores the slight tinge of pain in favor of attacking Jemari with its stinger; fortunately for himself he snapped out of his paralyzed state to roll overhead and spring off the ground with Sera and Sato. When the Deathstalker threw its pincer Jemari's way, Pyrrah jumps in front of him to block the sharp appendages with Akoúo which causes her to slide backwards due to the force behind the blow.

Jemari gives Pyrrah a disbelieving look before moving his mouth to form words "Thanks Pyrrah. You're the best,"

 _'I think I actually would've just died then if not for her,'_ Jemari noted internally.

"We need to fall back in regroup with the others," Pyrrah said sternly yet gently; Jemari only obeys because he spots Yang and Weiss going after Ruby who finally drew the Deathstalker's attention to herself.

Once Jemari and Pyrrah reach safety he collapses onto one knee and a hand supporting him, his face contorted in immense pain.

"Jemari?!" Pyrrah exclaimed while lowering herself next to him.

"What's wrong with that guy Ren?" a female asks with obvious concern.

"I don't know Nora," was all the only other male said in response to his partner.

"Shit... I hope I'm just being paranoid..." Jemari muttered fearfully and his suspicion was confirmed when Pyrrah examined his left arm to discover a small cut behind his bicep leaking a golden glowing substance.

_'Damn.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to incorporate Onyx in this chapter, but that'll have to wait.
> 
> Jemari can be an unforgiving badass but also a hopeless idiot as seen in this chapter and the previous two.


	9. VI: Chapter III PTII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemari must remember his master's teaching to save himself and complete the Huntsman's Initiation.

Pyrrah places both hands over her mouth as she gasps silently alongside Nora while Ren and Blake look on with solemn expressions. Jemari was good as dead and neither of them could save him... the only one who could was himself if he had access to the only required tool and acted fast enough.

**"Perfect Aura manifestation is required for this technique to save your life."**

Jemari's master had showed Onyx and himself how to remove posion from oneself before it hit the bloodstream and melted the victim's insides within minutes. The first step was to focus your Aura around the point where you had been hit to keep the poison at bay which Jemari had been doing since he suspected something was off; the next is where things got bloody and relied heavily on ones ability to tolerate pain.

"Anyone have a knife so I can save my own ass from being boiled from the inside out?" Jemari asks as his eyes dart between everyone. When no one responded positively and Blake only offered her sword is when Jemari began to worry.

Jemari shook his head in refusal, "That won't work."

Blake's eyebrows shot up in confusion, "Why?"

"It's too big. I need something sharp and precise," he explained.

"You have to at least try," Pyrrah urged him to do so.

"Here," Ren's monotone voice prompted the mock blonde to lock eyes with him shortly before giving an appreciative nod while taking the small blade from his grasp.

"I'll make sure I put her to good use," Jemari said while deftly cutting the entire sleeve of his jacket that covered his wounded arm off.

"What are you going to-oh Oum," Blake felt like she was going to be sick as Jemari angled the knife over his cut while sucking in a deep breath of air.

**_"After your Aura has been stabilized you must act quickly, fore the Deathstalker's poison has already began to steadily slip its way past your barrier within only seconds of you activating it."_ **

The mock blonde slowly but surely begins to sink Ren's blade into his flesh with his eyes shut while emitting low painful moans. More and more of the Deathstalker's poisonous bile was forced out of Jemari's wound; instantly eating away at the stone below upon coming into contact with it.

"Argh!" Jemari whimpers but doesn't stop digging inside his own flesh in desperate search of what remained inside of him that didn't belong. Although it was working the pain within only increased tenfold as more blood leaked from his wound, everything around Jemari blurred out as he focused on one thing only.

**_"The pain you will be in is indescribable. It will hurt more than anything you've ever felt. If you are weak and have no purpose in this world, you will give up on yourself and die."_ **

Suddenly a large amount of Deathstalker poison shot out of Jemari's wound and mixed with his pool of blood below. The mock blonde chuckled weakly before digging deeper only to come into contact with something unnaturally hard that wouldn't allow him to get through.

**"You will know you have succeeded when you can no longer press on; that means you have come into contact with your Aura and all of the poison has been successfully extracted from your wound. For your sakes Syie and Steele, it'd be smart t-"**

The world around came back into view as his master's voice fades away from his mind.

"It's coming back for us," Blake informed everyone as Jemari stood upright with Pyrrah at the ready to catch him in case he blacked out.

"I'm fine," he casts her a grin before removing Ren's blade from his flesh with a thin spray of blood before wiping it off on his jacket's remaining sleeve and then handing it back to its owner.

"Highly appreciated," Jemari said as his cerulean blue Aura returned to heal the wound shut.

"Glad I could help," Ren said genuinely while putting up the blade Jemari knew must've held some sort of significance to the megenta eyed male.

Yang and Ruby cast Jemari a look of concern but he assured them with a simple nod. At the moment he wanted some payback on the eight eyed freak who nearly took his life. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Ruby approaching who took him completely by suprise when she wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him. As expected his entire body tensed up before steadily easing into the embrace.

' _Woah... that's... pleasantly unexpected.'_

"Don't scare me like that again you big jerk," she was smiling up at him with glassy eyes.

"My apologies riding hood but I did not intend to do all that for a hug," Jemari joked while grinning down at the artificial redhead.

Weiss stepped in front of all the other first-years, "Listen up everyone! There's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objectives are right in front of us."

Jemari begrudgingly nods his head in agreement, "Ugh! As much as I'd like to fry that funxing Deathstalker, I suppose I'll have to hold off on that for now."

"Time we left!" Ren suggested as Jemari retrieves a golden rook from its post.

"Right! Let's go!" Ruby said while waving the others over on top of a boulder as the Nevermore completed its turn in the skies and began to approach its prey. Jemari and Pyrrah ran side by side with Ren and Nora a few feet behind them.

"Jemari."

"Yea Pyrrah?"

"How did you do that?"

"It's an old trick my trainer taught me," Jemari had answered before the group enter a field littered with stone blocks where everyone hid behind with their respective partners.

The Nevermore flew over their heads to perch itself on top of an ancient cylinder shaped tower that reached for the sky where it roars frustratingly; believing it has lost its prey. Shocking everyone, the Deathstalker from earlier arrives with an uprooting of several trees before approaching the teens taking cover at an alarming rate. This forces everyone to emerge from their hiding spots which leads the Nevermore to rise into the air.

"I mean it's just begging to be killed," Jemari said before following behind Pyrrah as Nora distracts the Nevermore. Once Jemari reached the start of the bridge he transformed Sera and Sato into sidearms as Weiss lands in front of Pyrrah and himself with Nora.

"Go, go!" Pyrrah ordered Ren and Blake as Jemari and herself preformed swift combat rolls over a descent of stairs in synchronization before spinning around to open fire on the Deathstalker until Blake and Ren made it pass.

The group of eight were currently making their way across the ancient stone bridge as fast as they could; unbeknowst to them the Nevermore was soaring towards them with a devious plan. Jemari turns his head to spot the airborne beast approaching and immediately knew what was going on.

"Nora!"

Jemari managed to shout before the Nevermore ramming into the bridge, though Pyrrah, Ren, Nora and himself managed to step, flip, or jump backwards in time to avoid taking damage of any sorts. The mock blonde spun around to face his worst nightmare which he was stranded with; under normal circumstances he'd be afraid, but Jemari wasn't alone.

"Let's crush this bug," Jemari said while grinning confidently.

"Yea! It's about time you got payback other guy whose name I don't know," Nora cheered.

"It's Jemari."

"Nora, nice to me-"

"Introductions will come later," Ren interrupted the two while settling into a defensive stance. 

Jemari's glances between each and every one of them as he spoke, "Listen up guys: Pyrrah will lead the way, I'll fall in behind and be followed by Ren, and then that's when you come in Nora."

"What do you want us to do?" Ren questioned Jemari.

"Whatever you see fit is the best move to make," he answered before locking eyes with Pyrrah who nods in understanding before charging forwards with everyone following her lead.

The Deathstalker aims its pincer at Pyrrah but she ducks into a slide motion, simultaneously deflecting the blow with Akoúo before rising up to throw the heel of her foot across its maw with a spin. The oversized Airachind recoils before attempting to swipe at her with its other claw but Jemari leaps into the air with a diagonal twist while electrifying Sera and Sato so when he slashes at the Deathstalker upon landing it screeches in pain. Though unfortunately with all the armor protecting its pedipalps the electricity charge Jemari put out wasn't enough to render it completely motionless only slow it down; and its other pincer began to come at him.

"Switch!" Jemari said in a commanding tone towards Pyrrah who nods; she leaps over him to slam Akoúo over top of its weakened pedipalp and slash it across the face with Milò in its Xiphos form as Jemari ducks underneath her with a spin to slash Sera and Sato across its other pedipalp. Ren opens fire on the enraged Deathstalker with his Jade Dragons before swiftly dodging its stinger and clambering onto it to fire automatic Dust rounds into the point where stinger met tail.

"Bombs away," Nora sang which prompted Jemari and Pyrrah to duck low before two electric explosives flew overhead and detonated on the Deathstalker's face which made it began to spasm out; Ren managed to hang on and keep firing until Pyrrah switched Milò into his Javelin form and launched it into one of the Deathstalker's ten eyes.

"Ren!" Nora yells with worry as he is thrown off to the side into a stone wall and lands unceremoniously on his front side where he doesn't get up from seconds after. Jemari glares at the Deathstalker before noticing its stinger hanging limply from its tail; he simply casts Pyrrah a look and she nods in response before hurling Akoúo like a discus, skillfully removing the stinger from its post so that it pierces the Deathstalker in the head but surprisingly doesn't kill it much to Jemari's liking.

 _'Time for my revenge,'_ he thought with a devious grin etched on his lips before glancing between Nora and Pyrrah.

"You both might want to get clear of this bridge," Jemari warned them while transforming Sera and Sato into Salvera at ease. Nora and Pyrrah does as he said, sprinting past the Deathstalker by running on top of it for a short period of time. Now that his comrades reached safety, Jemari steps forward before jumping directly upward to land smoothly on top of the Deathstalker's pedipalps which attempted to grab him. The mock blonde stares down the Deathstalker's remaining nine eyes with a smirk gracing his lips.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," he stated before leaping off the pedipalps with Salvera secured in both hands and held above his head. Jemari rams Salvera over the decapitated stinger which causes the Deathstalker to screech in pain once more with a twitch. The mystery apprentice then focuses on drawing in an energy source, not from within but from Remnant's skies. Nora, Ren, and Pyrrah's eyes widen when a large bolt of lighting from the sky appeared out of nowhere and bore down over Jemari and the Deathstalker which completely obliterated the bridge instantaneously.

Just as the trio began to worry about Jemari who suddenly appeared, front flipping over the cliffside to greet them.

"I haven't done that in so long!" Jemari said while laughing freely as if there wasn't a Nevermore still attacking Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Nora squealed with joy before sprinting over to Jemari, who she threw one of her arms across his shoulders in a friendly manner.

"It was pretty impressive," Ren agreed while nursing his lower abdomen with one hand as Nora continued to speak to a miserable Jemari at lightning speed.

"I also have an electric based Semblance too ohmygoshwearegonnabecomebestfriendsbutnotascloseasRenandIarebutdonotgetitconfusedbecausewearetogetherbutnottogethertogetherbutthatalso doesnotmeyoucanflirtwithmebecauseRenisveryprotectiveand-"

"Nora!" immediately after Ren spoke up the hyperactive redhead ceased her speech and separated herself from Jemari much to his delight. He only took two steps forward before he fell over, fortunately for him Pyrrah was there to catch the mock blonde and support his body weight as she stood upright.

"You okay?" Pyrrah asked with a small smile as his arm coiled around her shoulder more firmly.

"Oh, sorry for talking your head off like I did that one guy," Nora apologised frantically.

"It wasn't you Nora... I'm just very hungry! I haven't eaten at all yesterday and this morning. All the fighting and excessive use of my Aura didn't help," Jemari explained

"You haven't eaten an entire day!" Nora said with a horrified expression on her face.

"Then where did you find all of the energy to do that?" Pyrrah asks curiously.

"I don't know. My trainer always said I had an unnaturally high quantity of Aura because of my Semblance. I haven't mastered it yet but he said when I do I'll be unstoppable. So far all I'm able to do is recover my Aura a lot faster than others," Jemari revealed to the other first-years.

"Sounds quite handy to have," Pyrrah said as Ren and Nora focus their eyes on the ongoing battle behind them.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Ren presents the question which prompts Pyrrah to turn around to face the scene all while still supporting Jemari.

Jemari seperates himself from Pyrrah with an intrigued look on his face as Yang fires Dust rounds into the Nevermore's mouth, "Nah. They've got bird brain right where they want him."

"You sure?" Pyrrah asks with a worried facial expression which faded when the Nevermore ran face first into the cliffside and Weiss traps its tail in ice.

"Yup," Jemari said with a smirk, letting the P pop.

Nora, Ren, Jemari, and Pyrrah watch as Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang; the two tighten it between the columns so that Ruby can jump on the center with Cresent Rose underneath the soles of her boots and stretch it quite a ways back into Weiss' black sigil, which was right next to the caster. The two girl's appeared to exchange words before Ruby pumps Dust rounds into Crescent Rose as Weiss switches her glyph from black to red which launches Ruby forward at such a speed the ground behind her launches small debris; rose pedals flying from behind her as she ascends towards the trapped Nevermore. With each shot Ruby fired behind herself she is propelled even faster towards her prey; when in range she hooks Crescent Rose around the Nevermore's neck to slam the back of its head into the cliffside harshly due to all the momentum whereas she lands on the soles of her boots smoothly.

 _'Riding hood's gonna rip its head off,'_ Jemari mentally concluded with a smirk of approval.

Weiss raises her sword to create a series of white glyphs going up the cliffside so that Ruby could sprint upwards while firing Crescent Rose without the weight of gravity disrupting her in the slightest. The Nevermore is dragged upwards as if it weighed nothing, damaging the cliffside underneath its back; when Ruby reached her destination she released a battle cry while the Nevermore screeches fearfully as she angles Crescent Rose at the perfect angle while directly above her kill's head. Ruby fires Crescent Rose once more which rips the Nevermore's head off its shoulders which was now coated in rose pedals as she lands with her back to everyone: Crescent Rose secured stylishly over her shoulders almost as if she were posing.

 _'That would be one badass looking photo,'_ Jemari thought with his mouth agape and eyes wide as the Nevermore's large body plummets to destroy a crevice below. Although he knew what was going to happen before it did that did not stop him from being suprised by the execution. The artificial redhead now looked down at her friends, cape pedals flowing with the wind.

"Wow. Just wow!" was all Nora could say as Ren and Pyrrah just looked on in astonishment.

"Yea, she's amazing," Jemari mused more to himself as he looked up at the porcelain skinned scythe wielder who he swore was looking directly at him. Upon confirming this hunch of his, he decided to say something.

"I'm jealous my finishing move wasn't as stylish!" Jemari shouted up at Ruby.

"I know!" was Ruby's smug reply before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aww! Look at you two," Nora teased as she was suddenly next to him with an arm across his shoulders.

Jemari's cheeks burned in embarrassment and he threw his hands up in mock surrender, "N-no it's not like that I swear!"

"Enough Nora, we've got somewhere to be," Ren stated which Nora pouts at before releasing Jemari.

_'I need to thank this guy a million for all the life savers!'_

"Right! Now that we have what we need and the Grimme have been slain. We may move forward as future Huntsmen of Remnant," Jemari said after composing himself; though the all knowing look Nora was giving him was annoying the crap out of the mock blonde.

** Beacon Academy's Auditorium **

All the first-years were gathered in the large room as two pairs were called up front where they were assigned team names and a leader. Jemari had butterflies much to his annoyance; after all he had been through why was something so little affecting him like this? It probably had something to do with the fact that he's never been in the center of attention of so many.

"Jemari Syie. Lie Ren. Phyrrah Nikos. Nora Valkyrie," Professor Ozpin announced; the large flatscreen in the auditorium displaying their profiles side by side as the audience applauds the group. Nora gives Ren a hug while Jemari and Pyrrah give the other a pleased smile.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day onward, you will work together as Team JNPR," Ozpin announced which prompted the crowd to cheer once more; Jemari figured he minds well put on a show so flashes the crowd his most charismatic smile while giving them a lazy salute much to Pyrrah's amusement.

"Led by... Jemari Syie," this revelation almost immediately shut down Jemari's playful antics. His mouth fell agape and eyes widened to the size of plates; a chuckling Pyrrah drags him off stage by his hand while Nora skips off and Ren simply walks as the ground laughs hysterically at JNPR's leader.

_'I'm... team leader? I'm a leader now? What-how-why though?'_

"Jemari, are you okay?" Pyrrah's sudden voice and face in front of his, pulls him out of his internal thoughts.

"Yea... I just can't believe it..." Jemari said while looking away from Pyrrah with a self conscious expression overtaking his facial features.

"You should Jemari, because I believe in you and that you've earned this," Pyrrah assured him with a hand over his shoulder which prompted him to lock eyes with her.

"Mee too! Ren also thinks the same," Nora says with a genuine smile and not that crazed one she wore in the midst of battle.

Ren nods his head in agreement with just a tiny hint of a smile present, "Yes, you were quite efficient out there. And the way you overcame your fear of the Deathstalker was uplifting."

"When Ren told me you were scared of bugs I didn't believe it until I seen your eyes," Nora teased him before laughing hysterically as Pyrrah fought to keep her laugh under control.

Jemari didn't even try to deny his immense fear of bugs which still lingered, but was less than before now that he was surrounded by people who were happy to have him as their leader.

"I hate you guys," Jemari said while smiling as he turns his attention back to the auditorium's stage.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin announced which prompted the group of all females to report front and center.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

_'Their team name will look badass in print. I'm almost jealous.'_

The carmel skinned teen watched as Weiss looks to her right at a shocked Ruby with a suprised look on her face.

"Almost tempted to take a picture," Jemari remarked as his admiral blue eyes found themselves lingering on a sterling silver. The mock blonde offers her a supportive smile which she returns thankfully before she is bear hugged by Yang; it was quite an adorable sight as she hopelessly tried to free herself.

"I'm so proud of you!"

_'This is going to be an interesting few months. I hope Onyx's existence isn't miserable.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be heavily focused on Onyx or I'll split it evenly between the Jemari and his respective counterpart.
> 
> Oh yea! I've added some new pairing tags to the series, Ruby won't be the only one falling for a fellow Huntsman/Huntress.


	10. VI: Chapter III PTIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to Onyx's disliking, there has been a change of plans which puts him in charge of two grey individuals.

**City of Mistral**

A pitch black blanket sprinkled with stars currently occupied Remnant's skies. The continent Anima was currently housing a teenage assassin within range of his target. A ballet dance was in play as Onyx silently lowers himself onto the catwalk backstage with the use of Fal which was anchored in the vent above.

 _'Master said far upper left corner,'_ Onyx recalled as he scans the crowd with his predatory black orbs. The teenage assassin uses his naturally obtained photographic memory to spot his target amongst the six individuals.

_'So this Vin Martinez is one of the privileged bunch. Not surprised considering who else attends these ballets.'_

Onyx smirks before retracting Fal's hook from the ceiling to house inside her gauntlet shortly before firing it across the room. The hook traveled silently at top speed before piercing a wall so that Onyx could follow suite and land without a sound behind three rows of chairs behind his target. The darkness masked the teenage assassin's prescence perfectly.

 _'Wish I had time to stick around Jemari and show him my new tricks,'_ Onyx thought before activating the second level of his Semblance which allowed him to phase into the wall and appear as a harmless shadow so that when two men enter from a doorway they don't notice him. The teenage assassin then activates his Semblance's final stage; Onyx's shadow separates itself from the wall to travel ominously through the air towards his unsuspecting target who comments on the ballet.

"That one right there is lovely. She'll do just fi-ughne!" Vin's voice was suddenly raised an octave when Onyx's smoky form entered his mouth and ears.

"You okay sir?" one of Vin's guards asked with a concerned look on their face.

"Y-yes," Vin answered automatically, though he was very much not _okay_ because of the indescribable sensation spreading throughout his body.

 _"The clock is ticking towards your death, Vin,"_ Onyx's voice echoes in the man's head which causes his eyes to bulge in confusion and fear. Vin opens his mouth to alert the guards sitting on either side of him that something was wrong, but something was preventing him from moving his mouth to form words.

 _"Use your internal voice,"_ Onyx chided playfully.

 _"What have you done to me?!"_ Vin demanded to know while discovering that he couldn't even turn his head or flail his arms to signal for help without the use of words.

 _'I can here all of your thoughts by the way Vin. Trust and believe that it's in your_ _ **best**_ _interest to not even think about resisting. All you need to know is that your body is no longer yours as long as I'm here,'_ Onyx took the time to explain how screwed Vin was.

_'Who sent you after me?'_

That was the thing, Onyx didn't know who wanted his targets dead and why. All Onyx knew is that his master assigned him with a task. The teenage assassin knew exactly why Jemari wasn't picked for this assignment.

 _'That's a question you'll have to ask yourself in the afterlife,'_ Onyx said before tuning out Vin's pleading voice in favor of focusing on controlling the man's body. Onyx imitating Vin stands from his seat to begin approaching the railing a few feet ahead.

"You uh, okay sir?" one of Vin's guards question their employer.

"Soon enough I will," Onyx replied before leaping onto the wooden railing and diving with the perfect form. A black smoke exits Vin's body before it reaches the ballet stage's light and he snaps his neck over the marble floor with a sickening crackling sound. The woman onstage screech in unison with horrified looks on their faces as the crowd gasps and exclaims in a similar fashion.

As Vin's guards retreat to the lower level of the structure, Onyx transforms into a shadow before settling back into a person of color made of flesh and bone.

"Time I left," he mused before zipping across the room unseen with Fal and exiting from where he entered. Onyx exits the ventilation shaft on the rooftop in his vapor form before appearing normally and darting pass three guards unaware of his prescence due to all the chaos down below. The teenage assassin leaps off the rooftop onto a lower raised one in order to avoid an aircraft's spotlight which shown over the area Onyx occupied a second ago.

 _'Three down, four more to go,'_ Onyx internally updated his kill count while firing Fal's hook into the side of a tower to travel towards at high speeds; once again avoiding the spotlight of the aircraft as he flips himself over the edge of the rooftop with one hand.

The pitch black figure watches as the search for a suspect continues. It was quite entertaining to watch the authorities look for something they desperately wanted to find. Like always, the public would label it as a suicide and the Mistral Police Department would inevitably put the case to rest. Onyx turns his back on the scene below to begin heading for the hideout he had acquired after taking out his first assigned target.

The property was quite something; Onyx's closest neighbors were hundreds of miles away. Once inside the warm confines of his home, Onyx removes his mask and hood and pours himself a glass of whiskey. The sound of a portal being warped to existence in his living space prompted the snow haired teen to secure the mask back over his mouth and nose and hood over his head to hide his hair.

"Does it hurt to call before visiting?" Onyx asked in a playful manner as his master strut inside the room; this mood of his was evaporated when three more figures exited the dark purple colored portal.

One of the females had long mint green hair done in a unique fashion with crimson red eyes, and cedar brown skin. The other woman had dark hair that stopped at the small of her back with amber colored eyes. The douchey looking male had a mass amount of silver hair on top of his head with steel colored eyes that perfectly portrayed that he was a cold blooded assassin.

"Who are these assholes?" Onyx asked, not even bothering to mask his annoyance.

"These are your new allies Steele. Until I return you will be taking orders directly from Cinder. Emerald and Mercury will assist you in dispatching of the remaining targets," his master introduced the trio.

Onyx's dark eyes darted between the two: Cinder appeared to be the arrogant type, Emerald looked bored, and Mercury wore an amused look on his face.

_'He must think I'm not strong enough to handle this solo!'_

Onyx was furious, "I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my own master!"

"You are, there has just simply been a change of plans. My partner requires you to attend Beacon Academy as well to assure things run smoothly."

"Tch! I thought Jemari had that covered master," an annoyed Onyx nearly shouted.

Cinder stepped forward to address Onyx, "An asset of ours backed out of an undercover operation. Your friend it seems is unaware of what will commence during the Vytal Festival. We need you Onyx to fill in for this very significant role."

"What will I be doing," Onyx asked as the raven haired woman approached him, swaying her hips all the way in a seductive manner.

"I can't deliver all the details until I know you're all the way in," she practically purred while lifting a hand to gently cup his masked cheek.

What happened next took everyone by suprise excluding the apprentice's master; Onyx's gloved hand shot out to catch Cinder firmly around the wrist before her hand could reach his mask.

"Don't, **_touch_** me," Onyx's voice was filled with so much animosity and eyes held so much anger Cinder's widened in shock. Emerald grips the butt of her pistols about to draw them until Mercury puts his hand over hers.

"She's got this Em," he assured his partner with a stern but gentle look etched on his facial features.

"It's not about that Merc. How dare he disrespect Cinder like that," Emerald said while begrudgingly releasing her sidearms. The two then look to Onyx's abnormally built master who simply watches the exchange in silence.

Cinder silently curses herself for showing just a hint of vulnerability before narrowing her eye which is outlined by a blaze of fire: alluding to her Maiden powers. Onyx raises an eyebrow but didn't falter one bit, he only made use of his phasing ability when Cinder began heating the skin on her wrist. The Fall Maiden and teenage assassin stared the other down, challenging one another and when Onyx didn't fold; Cinder gave him a falsely sweet smile before turning her back to him to address his master.

"I approve of this one," Cinder revealed with a twisted smirk much to Mercury and Emerald's disbelief. Onyx was surprised as well, he knew woman liked a rebel but not to his extent; people like Cinder usually wanted their followers to be obedient dogs not outspoken and not afraid to bite whom they serve. The teenage assassin developed a new sense of respect for this Cinder woman.

_'Well if she's willing to take a chance with me, the least I can do is return the favor.'_

"I'm in on this high school operation you've got going on Cinder. Not because I like or trust you, but because no one else can do a better job than me."

_'And I get to see Jemari. I can imagine the picture frame worthy look on his face when he sees me.'_

"Then it's official. You will act as a member of Team CMEN until your duty is fulfilled," Onyx's master concluded.

Onyx's face scrunched up in disgust, "CMEN?! Why are you using my _**father's**_ surname!"

Mercury's eyes shown with slight interest upon witnessing first hand the hatred Onyx had for his father's name.

"It is simply coincidental Steele. You _will_ be undergoing the alias Naiju Onyx whether you agree with it or not," the teenage assassin's master put him in his place.

"Yes master," Onyx submitted with a low bow.

"Recover Steele. As I said earlier you'll now be taking orders from Cinder. Is that understood?"

"Clear as crystals," Onyx assured his master with a curt nod before looking to Cinder for guidance.

"I will not need your aid until the Vytal Festival Onyx. For now my disciples will follow your lead. I figured since your master put you on this case first I'd allow you to take point, don't make me regret this decision," Cinder ended her sentence with a glare that perfectly conveyed what she'd do to him if he got Mercury or Emerald killed by being careless.

 _'If they weren't there to begin with you wouldn't have to worry,'_ Onyx thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes Cinder," was all the hooded assassin responded with as his master warped a portal into existence.

"I'll be seeing you three very soon," Cinder said before stepping through the portal, leaving behind her trustworthy disciples.

"Take this time to adjust to the other. After all you three will be working with another for a very lengthy period of time," Onyx's master said before disappearing through the dark purple portal which dispersed almost immediately after he stepped inside.

An uncomfortable silence hovered over Mercury, Emerald, and Onyx for a good thirty seconds. It was more uncomfortable for the hooded assassin since he didn't have Jemari at his side breaking the silence with some stupid ramble.

"What's with the mask and hood? Surely if you're as good as your master claims you are no one would ever live long enough to see your face," Mercury brought up the topic.

"I have a few facial scars I'm self conscious about," Onyx answered which was the full hearted truth. Unlike most, Onyx wasn't afraid to express himself since he didn't care about anyone's opinions but strangely enough his image. Mercury seemed to be satisfied with Onyx's answer as he strolled on pass the hooded individual towards the wet bar.

"Someone was about to have a drink or several," Mercury observed with a curious look on his face.

"The hell are you getting at?" Onyx questioned the silver haired teen defensively.

Emerald decided it was best to step in to prevent the two idiots from fighting within a minute of the adults leaving, "All Merc is trying to say is... you don't seem well."

Onyx chuckles at Emerald's ignorant comment, the hooded assassin hasn't been well in awhile, "Ya' think? Remnant is just full of sun shine and rainbows."

Emerald narrows her crimson eyes at Onyx while crossing her arms over her breast, "You don't have to be an ass about it."

Emerald walks off to join Mercury at the expensive L shaped furniture set. Onyx moves back to the unattended Wet bar calling to him; he removes his mask and takes a seat.

 _'I have to deal with these two for how long again? Ugh, what the hell did I do to deserve this? Well y'know.... besides crippling a homeless shelter founder for speaking out against their corrupted congressman,'_ Onyx spoke internally to himself while working on downing an entire bottle of _Mistriant Whisk_.

Onyx prayed to Oum that these few months went by quickly so he could meet up with his childhood friend again. The false blonde always brightened Onyx's day when he was at his lowest low back in the day.

_'Heh. I wonder what dumb shit Jemari's up to?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kinda difficult writing this chapter since I'm so use to Jemari's personality and the good guys. I'll get settle into it later on, after all he will be playing a very prominent role in this series. By the way the J in his father's surname (Naiju) is silent. 
> 
> Jemari's first day at Beacon Academy will begin next chapter! I'll slip in some JeRuby moments where they fit and even an action scene if I find an opening. It's been too long since I've choreographed an original fight. 
> 
> Also while I'm at it Jemari's surname (Syie) is pronounced Sai.


	11. VI: Chapter IV PTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team JNPR ready themselves for the day ahead of them at Beacon Academy.

Remnant's skybox was a continuous dark blue as the sun moves in to replace the moon. Only one individual was awake early enough at this time, shirtless and swinging his Escrimas around in a lethal and skillful manner. Jemari's toned body glisten with sweat since he had been at this for thirty minutes straight.

The mock blonde currently stood on top of the dormitory's rooftop practicing his diverse attacks with Sera and Sato. He switches his Escrimas into his Nunchaku which he hadn't been familiarizing himself with as he should. Jemari could use all of his weapons exceptionally well, but it was obvious to any watching eyes that his strength lied with: Sera, Sato, and Salvera while Seroka and Sera and Sato as Tongfas were his weak points. Jemari's thoughts began to wonder as he guides Seroka over and underneath both arms and behind his neck.

 _'So classes start at nine o'clock, that means thirty more minutes of training and then I'll have to wake my team and prep for the day. I can't believe I have to wear one of those stupid uniforms! I hate formal wear so fucking much unlike Onyx who claims it brings out his_ _"smooth criminal look."'_

After sweating some more and bettering his usage of Seroka, Jemari retreats from the rooftop in favor of Team JNPR's dorm. Once inside he flicks on the light switch, almost immediately Nora leaped out of bed with her hands held overhead and an excited look on her face.

"It's Morning It's Morning! I Can't Believe It's Mo-"

"Nora!" Ren's tired voice sounded off throughout the room which halts the hyperactive redhead's musically greeting. Jemari fights the smile creeping onto his lips as Pyrrah rubs the sleep out of her vivid green eyes.

The carmel skinned teen bears his serious face before speaking, "Alright Jupnier, classes start at nine sharp! And because we're the best we'll be there _thirty_ minutes early."

"YEA!" Nora shouted enthusiastically before forcefully fist bumping Jemari by holding his arms up, he didn't reject it and actually found her energy encouraging.

Pyrrah and Ren looked at Jemari blankly for a few seconds before the redhead spoke up, "Isn't that a little too early?"

"Yes admittedly, _but_ _it will_ show the professors how eager we are to not only kick Grimm ass but to learn!" Jemari explained to which Pyrrah nods her head to in agreement.

Team Jupnier moved efficiently through their dorm, showering and changing into Beacon's uniforms for each sex much to Jemari's chargin.

"Oh settle down Jemari. You look great!" Nora assured him while tidying up his collar as his groans in disagreement.

"Whatever you say Nora," he conceded despite believing otherwise before turning his gaze to Pyrrah who was combining through her damp hair in front of a mirror.

 _'How can a chick so badass be so delicate with her hair. Ruby's the same way except its her innocent attitude that throws you off when she beheads a Nevermore so viciously,'_ were Jemari's thoughts.

"So, what's your fancy with the falsie redhead Ruby?" Nora's voice brought him back to look at the hyperactive ginger who stood in front of him. Jemari curses himself silently when his cheeks heat up a tad bit, after all he was just thinking of her.

"I-it-nothing Nora! I keep telling you that!" the bogus blonde shouted under his breath so that Pyrrah wouldn't hear. Another female participating in this conversation was something he dreaded.

Nora raises an eyebrow, clearly not believing her fearless team leader, "Nothing huh? Then what were you two talking about yesterday night after dinner?"

**Several Hours Earlier**

After being grouped together as official Huntsman Teams, RWBY and JNPR had sat at the same table for dinner. Discussing trivial things, Yang throwing out puns willy-nilly much to everyone's dismay, at one point everyone made a joke of Jemari's phobia of insects he claimed to be over. Since Jemari was sitting opposite of Ruby he would notice how her cheeks would flush and she'd look away from him every time his admiral blue orbs found themselves looking in her direction.

The carmel skinned teen found it cute and very tempting to call her out for it but ultimately decided not to in front of everyone. After all she didn't join in on both team's teasing him about the bug thing... Ren and Blake too but y'know, they are the stoic individuals that would surely balance out their team's nonsense.

As they left for their dorms, Jemari sought out Ruby who was walking alone since Yang and Blake were speaking amongst the other. The conversation seemed quite one sided so he figured he should hurry up and say what he wanted to while Ruby and himself had privacy.

"So.... Team RWBY huh, lead by _riding hood,"_ Jemari's sudden voice startled the girl because she jumped and released a small squeal much to his amusement.

"How long where you there?" she demanded with an index finger trained on him, her face taking on an angry one at be scared so easily. Jemari even found this emotion look inexplicably cute on her face.

"It doesn't matter," she crossed her arms after receiving this response from Jemari, "what does matter, is how you feel about being a leading Huntress?"

The porcelain skinned girl's face took on a look of uncertainty, "Do I really deserve it though?"

"Of course you do," Jemari replied genuinely without missing a beat which prompted sterling silver to lock with electric blue for a fleeting moment.

Ruby frowns while looking down at her boots, "Do I really? Blake, Yang, and even Weiss would make better leaders than me. I'm just some girl who got lucky."

Jemari did not approve of these negative emotions working their way in Ruby's head. He swiftly steps in front of the girl to place his hands over her shoulders which lead to their eyes meeting, "That's not true Ruby, Professor Ozpin picked you because you're ahead of your time when it comes to this Huntsman stuff. From what I hear that guy is a genius and does everything for a reason. He knows you'd make an amazing team lead like I did the moment you strategized against that Nevermore. Everyone believes in you Ruby, you just have to believe in yourself like you always have."

Slowly but surely, Ruby's face lit up as her cheeks begin to burn, "I... guess you're right. Sorry I overreacted all over you," she apologized while avoiding eye contact.

"No problem riding hood, it's what friends are for," Jemari assured her with a smirk when those sterling silver eyes returned to his electric blue ones.

"Fr-friends? I thought... you were Yang's friend s-since y'know... you guys met first," she managed to say as his hands leisurely left her shoulders in a manner that sent a pleasant chill down her spine.

"Yang and I are more like acquaintances that put up with the other. Friends don't punch the other in the face whenever they're annoyed," Jemari said while self reflecting on how much his Aura was damaged after receiving a single punch from Yang.

Ruby smiles up at Jemari fondly, "They make pouty faces at them instead?"

Jemari chuckles in a agreement, "Definitely adorable pouty faces over Aura shattering blows."

The two share a laugh, unbeknowst to them Nora was watching from afar with a self assured look on her face. The hyperactive ginger knew something was up with the two during the Huntsman Initiation based off a few interactions. It was obvious Ruby had a crush on her team leader and he was considering a relationship with her whether he was aware of it or not.

"As team leaders. I think we should meet up three days a week and compare notes," it was a pathetic attempt to spend some alone time with Ruby, but she didn't seem because her face conveyed pure excitement.

"Yes! As Team RWBY's fearless leader, I agree to the terms that Team JNPR's cunning has leader proposed," Ruby agreed humorously which extracted a laugh from Jemari.

"Look at you, speaking all Game of Thronesy," Jemari teased the lithe redhead who smiles shamelessly through it all. They only separate from the other when Weiss and Pyrrah reminded the team leads that they had the key to their dormitory.

**Present**

Jemari shook the memory out of his head to address Nora who was still eyeing him all knowingly, "Am I your substitute for Ren when he's unavailable to torture?"

"I'm not _trying_ to torture you Jemari. Just simply getting you to admit you like team RWBY's leader," Nora corrected him.

"I figured as much," Pyrrah's sudden involvement caused Jemari to visibly jump out his skin.

"Ah c'mon! You too Pyrrah?!" Jemari complained while throwing his hands up in the air. Now he was cornered and there was no way he could escape or anyone could save him. Suddenly the bathroom door opens up to reveal Ren standing in the doorway with a towel around his waist.

"Perfect timing Ren! I need your help to convince Nora and Pyrrah I don't have a thing Team RWBY's leader," Jemari requested his assistance but was only met with the shutting of the bathroom door.

Jemari deflated with a roll of his eyes, "So much for us guys sticking together."

"It is okay that you have these feelings for someone so much younger than you-"

"Ruby is only two years younger than me," Jemari said rather frantically.

"Mentally is what I was referring to," Pyrrah stated.

"Oh," was all Jemari said while looking downward before steadily nodding his head in agreement. The mock blonde supposed he felt this way about Ruby because of her refreshing personality and her innocent demeanor assured him she'd stay loyal to him if they were to ever go that far.

"You're right Pyrrah. That's part of her charm believe it or not," Jemari said in a dreamy manner. Nora practically squeals in delight which pulled Jemari from his pleasant thoughts.

Pyrrah smiles at the two, "We should probably continue to prepare ourselves for class instead of playing matchmaker."

"I'm the matchmaking mistress! But I'll have to retire for now," Nora said before returning to her morning routine.

"Thank Oum," Jemari mused before grabbing a hair pick to comb through his dyed blonde locks with great care. The one thing he cared about more than Onyx, was his hair up until recently when he met Beacon Academy's colorful circle of individuals.

Team JNPR left their dorm at eight sharp to head for the cafeteria, "We have twenty five minutes to eat and then we'll be on our way," Jemari informed his team upon entering the dining hall. After each member of JNPR secured themselves a tray with food, Jemari's eyes searched for somewhere they could sit and he was pleasantly suprised to spot two familiar individuals.

"Follow me. There's some people I would like you to meet," Jemari gestured his team with a head gesture before walking towards a table housing a team of four.

A rabit Faunus ears twitched, prompting her to turn her head in Team JNPR's direction, "Jemari!" Velvet announced happily which turned her teammates heads.

"Morning to you Vivi and Yati, this is my team JNPR," Jemari greeted the two before gesturing to Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren.

"This is Pyrrah," Jemari began cheerfully, "Hello," the amazon warrior practically sung. "Nora," he said with some resentment most likely due to her teasing, "Aww! Her bunny ears are so adorable!" the energetic ginger squealed.

"T-thanks," Velvet said with a touch of pink dusting her cheeks.

"And the badass ninja over here is Ren," Jemari finished, Ren only offering a nod of acknowledgement.

The girl with short brunette hair and a long stray bang dyed a carmel complexion tilts her shades downward; her eyes flickered with interest before she spoke, "I'm Coco: leader of Team CFVT. Feel free to have a seat first-years."

"Oh. I've heard of your team way back in Mistral when I still attended Sanus Academy. It is an honor to meet you all," Pyrrah revealed much to Jemari's suprise as they all took their seats.

"Pyrrah Nikos, I'm Fox Alistair. It's nice to finally meet you. I've overheard some of your matches at Sanus, you're quite the skilled warrior," a mocha brown skinned male with garnet red hair spoke up. Jemari would be lying if he said that Fox's colorless eyes weren't unnerving and judging by Nora's exaggerated smile she felt the same way as well.

Pyrrah laughs off Fox's compliment, "I'm nothing special. Anyone can get to where I'm at with enough training and determination."

 _'Sure,'_ Jemari thought, doubtful anyone could reach Pyrrah's level of combat.

Fox chuckles, "I'd hope so with lots of time between now and the Vytal Festival's tournament this year. Going up against you wouldn't be in my _body's_ best interest."

The table erupted in chuckles, giggles, and even full blown laughter. The truth was Jemari dreaded when he'd introduce duels with their leader and he'd inevitably face off against Pyrrah.

 _'I am not excited to heal from the ass kicking I'll recieve,'_ Jemari thought as his team and CFVT conversed amongst the other, mainly Nora and Pyrrah with Velvet and Fox.

"You okay there blondie?" Coco's voice cut into Jemari's subconscious.

"Fine, just getting use to this leadership thing," Jemari answered.

Coco chuckles in amusement at the younger teenager, "My advice to you: don't stress, you'll settle into it just fine. I can tell that you will be the best leader you can possibly be and never let your team down. I have a knack for these things."

Jemari didn't know he needed someone to tell him that. It felt good knowing a second-year approved of him within seconds of meeting him. Now he'd be sure to look out for Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren in every possible situation that didn't just include fighting Grimm. 

_'Just like I did for Onyx all those years ago.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will involve all of Team JNPR's classes. The next after that will center around Emerald, Onyx, and Mercury as they begin to work as an actual team.
> 
> Lol. I deadass been spelling Grimme instead of just Grimm. [Mentally berates self] Looks like I have some editing to do.


	12. Intermission/Ruby Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby already misses him... it doesn't take her long to figure out what this means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Chapter II PTI & PTII

_'What is wrong with me?!'_

Jemari's departure left an empty feeling in Ruby's chest that she couldn't decipher. It was strange, she hadn't felt this when she left her friends at Signal behind. Maybe it was because she was so excited to be attending Beacon? That had to be the reason right?

"You okay sis?" Yang questioned her little sister with a concerned facial expression.

Ruby's entire body perked up due to the sudden question, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Yang quirks an eyebrow at the lithe redhead, "It's just... you've been awfully quiet. Aren't you excited to be here?"

"Of course I am!"

The golden blonde continued to eye her sister suspiciously while coming to a halt to step in front of Ruby, "Well you haven't been acting the part recently..."

"I'm just starting to miss my friends," Ruby fabricated off the spot, it wasn't a complete lie but certainly not the truth of her sudden silence. The older boy with false blonde hair, carmel brown skin, and electric blue eyes had made a lasting impression on her it seemed. He agreed with her on a lot of things and was admittedly... very good looking in Ruby's honest opinion.

Yang offered her sister a supportive smile, "I know it's not easy leaving Kevlar, Juru, and Amma behind. But you just have to push through it right now, besides, you'll get to see them again when we visit home for break."

Ruby glanced down at her boots before meeting soft lilac with her sterling silver while smiling appreciatively, "Thank you Yang. I feel so much better now. I'll remember to write them when I get the chance."

Yang returns the smile; glad she could help her sister. The golden blonde then wraps an arm around Ruby's shoulders as they continue towards the Ballroom, "You do that."

The older boy with false blonde hair once again returned to her internal thoughts subconsciously. She had been overjoyed when he agreed on her outlook about Huntsmen and their connection to their weapons. The lithe redhead had seen two twelve inch metal sticks a steel color accented with a cerulean blue secured on both sides of his legs. Those were his weapons: this told Ruby he relied on speed even more so than herself believe it or not.

Upon entering the Ballroom, Ruby immediately changed over to her pajamas so that she could get comfortable over her sleeping bag and begin writing the friends she left behind at Signal. The artificial redhead glanced around, hoping to find Jemari somewhere inside so that she could... talk to him about things. She oddly enough just wanted him to see her like this; in her pajamas and doodling away inside her notebook with her knees bent and upturned feet moving idly in the air.

_'I wonder what he thinks about me?'_

It was obvious to herself that he had made a lasting impression on her, but what about herself on him. Did Jemari think she was a dunce like Weiss or a kid like Yang? If so he wouldn't want much to do with _her_ that's for sure.

The aspiring Huntress couldn't believe herself: first day at Beacon and she already had a crush on someone she hardly knew. All her time at Signal the lithe redhead never harbored feelings for any of the boys like Juru and Amma oddly enough. Then again none of them could compare to Jemari because of the simple fact he was miles more defined and masculine.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed before her body suddenly hit her sleeping bag next to Ruby's.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby stated without looking up from her handwriting.

"I know **I** do," Yang said in a dreamy state before purring comically. Ruby was happy her sister at least had some eye candy.

"What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I'm sure Kevlar and Juru are dying to know what Beacon is like and Amma about how things are going with me personally. You know how worrying she can be,"

"Aw, that's so _cuuute_!" Yang teased before falling backwards due to a pillow Ruby launched at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here," Ruby vented before continuing her letter.

Yang frowns, feeling the need to comfort her sister once more, "Well there's the wannabe me. He's... interesting. There you go! Plus one friend! One hundred percent increase!"

Just at the mere mention of him Ruby's fingers stopped working her pencil over paper and her lips curved in a smile as her eyes shut. She could easily visualize him in his entirety under the dark hood of her eyelids. His scent took her by surprise when he embraced Yang and herself: Jemari smelled of almonds.

"Yea, I guess you're right," Ruby agreed with an amorous look on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Yang who raises an eyebrow.

"I wonder where he is," the golden blonde mused more to herself while glancing around the room for the false blonde.

"Maybe he had to make a call," Ruby shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment that came with his absence.

Yang grinned devilishly at her unsuspecting sister, "Oh! There he is!"

Ruby's head left her letter in progress within the blink of an eye at her sister's claim. Let's just say she was more than a little bit angry when Jemari was nowhere to be found and Yang's muffled laugh could be heard. The lithe redhead turns her narrowed eyes on her older sister while still sporting a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"I knew something was up! After he left you were suddenly quiet, and when I mentioned him you got all doey-eyed and stuff!"

Ruby simply responds by launching a nearby pillow at her sister's face once again. She felt so embarrassed for being so obviously hooked on the boy she had met only hours ago.

"Ow! Where'd you even get a second pillow from, yours is still right here?"

_'Now Yang knows! So much for trying to be subtle about it.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new idea just popped up in my head when I thought about how cute it would be to incorporate this into the series. For every ten story driven chapters with Jemari or Onyx I'll have four short chapters that follow an established canon character.
> 
> I'll be gone for awhile visiting family for a month or two so I'll be sure to put out two more of these and attempt to complete a smutty scene in an alternate universe if Jemari had made it to the Ballroom that night. If I don't finish it before I retire than be on the lookout for it when I return.


	13. Intermission/Emerald Sustrai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald hates Onyx, Mercury couldn't care less about that and more so about lowering his gem's stress levels.

_'I hate him!'_

Emerald didn't like Team CMEN's new addition at all! The disrespect he showed towards Cinder would not be overlooked! The worst part was Mercury didn't seem to care at all, the thief shouldn't be surprised by her partner's behavior but that didn't stop her from doing just that.

This Onyx character currently occupied the wet bar working on emptying an entire body of Mistriant Whisk. Emerald and Mercury currently sat adjacent to one another on the L shaped furniture set.

Emerald casts the hooded figure at the wet bar one last glare before turning her head to address Mercury, "I would have rather been paired with Neo. As obsessive as she may be with Torchwick at least she doesn't dare treat Cinder like that!"

Yes, she would take the ice cream fanatic who despised Cinder over the mysterious assassin serving as the apprentice of an even further mysterious individual. Neo never said anything outright about the Fall Maiden... as if she ever would for the simple fact she was a mute.

Mercury rolls his eyes at Emerald's disliking towards their new teammate and current leader, "I find the upfront disrespect more respectable. Even Cinder thinks so as crazy as it seems."

"It just doesn't make sense to me," Emerald continued her rant while casting her crimson colored eyes downward to her balled fist.

"It will in due time Em," Mercury reassured his partner in crime. She wanted to believe Mercury but couldn't. The thief's narrowed eyes widened a bit when she felt a hand trailing up the inside of her thigh in a suggestive.

"Hands off Merc," Emerald growled but didn't take it upon herself to remove it for Mercury. She knew her partner well enough to know once he had his mind set on something... which in this case was sex he would not rest until he got it.

Mercury only offered her that trademark smirk of his that sent a pleasant chill down her spine, "But you're all tensed Em. I wouldn't be a good partner if I didn't help you relax."

"Now is not the time or place!" Emerald berated him quietly. Not wanting to alert their host. In their past encounters Emerald and Mercury would wait until Cinder was off somewhere and they were sure no one was lurking around.

"Why not? What's so different about last time, and the time before, an-"

" _He's_ _right there_ ," Emerald stressed as Mercury's face got closer to hers with each word that left her mouth. His other hand walking two fingers up her bare stomach which caused her to quiver with anticipation. She would be lying if she said a sudden warmth of excitement didn't spread throughout her body at the idea.

Mercury glanced over the couch at Onyx who was slumped over the marble counter, Mercury chuckles at that, "Trust me Em, he won't know a thing."

"What do you mean by that?" shot him a look while lowering her back and elbows over the soft cotton below. It was an exciting new feeling boiling within her... what had her Mercury turned her into?

"I mean he's asleep," Mercury specified with that sly smirk of his still lingering on those full lips that Emerald would very much like to kiss.

"Hurry up and get on with it," she growled before curling her legs around his waist to pull him closer. Mercury chuckles while leaning over Emerald to press his lips against hers while massaging her breast through the fabric of her top.

 _'He even kisses lazy,'_ Emerald mentally remarked with a roll of her crimson colored eyes.

The kiss was too damn steady for Emerald's liking so she sped it up with the involvement of tongue and grinding her lower body against Mercury for added measure. He made a suprised sound which arose a small smile on her lips as she continued to control the lip lock. An added bonus of why she entertained herself with the sly assassin was because it was the only time she ever got to catch him off guard. Mercury withdrawals from Emerald who traps his bottom lip between her teeth for a brief moment before releasing him.

"Look at you, all into it so suddenly," Mercury teased which prompted Emerald's cheeks to heat up.

"Shut up!"

Before Mercury could voice a remark she yanked him downward for another heated kiss, finger nails scraping his scalp with a surprising amount of care despite being agitated with him. The sly assassin responded with just as much vigor, hands working on undoing her top through their tongue tangle.

 _'I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I blame Mercury for turning me into a sex addict,'_ Emerald thought as she continued to buck her hips up into his.

"Can you two not fuck on my couch when there's plenty of guess rooms to go around," Onyx's stoic voice cut through the foggy atmosphere created by Emerald and Mercury's lust. The thief froze whereas the assassin only concentrated his efforts elsewhere.

The sudden feel of her top loosening around her breast set Emerald off, "Mercury!" she exclaimed before throwing him off of her to secure the piece of fabric around herself.

The sly assassin manages to catch himself unsurprisingly before standing upright to shoot a look over to the monotonous hooded teen who still had his head down. Mercury diverts his gaze to Emerald who's crimson eyes were narrowed into slits.

"I am going to kill you," she while standing from the couch directly in front of Mercury who held his hands up in defense.

"My mistake Em, I _thought_ he was asleep. Besides it's not like I could focus with you being all sexy n' stuff," he explained which made her want to punch him in his stupid face even more.

Emerald scoffs before turning on her heel and leaving the living space in search of solace.

_'This is why I hate to love that sexy bastard!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short to go before I leave on break. It should be posted within a few hours or so after this is. I'll update their proper chronological positions the next day.


	14. Intermission/Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem recalls her time with the being who fell from the stars.

_'Where are you Karne?'_

Salem currently stood in her bleak chambers, gazing out the window to observe the landscape spawning her children of destruction: _The Creatures of Grimm_.

Karne was as mysterious to her as she was to the lands of Remnant. They had met some millennia after Ozma left her... again. A bright violet burrowing into the atmosphere which destroyed several city's upon its crash landing. Salem was there immediately to defend her planet from this imposter. The battle they had waged on for days; Karne possessed power that rivaled her own much to Salem's disbelief, he didn't use magic but another mystery property.

Salem believed it was day six when Karn ceased his attack and kneeled before her, claiming she was indeed the goddess of this world and apologised for inconveniencing her. The mother of Grimm took that as an opportunity to form a partnership with the male being who fell from the stars. Together they ruled over mankind for hundreds of years and on occasion Karne would take it upon himself to hunt Ozma down and take another of his many lives just for sport.

There were no other _"men"_ that could stir something within her like Ozma had when they initially met. The power constantly radiating off of Karne made it hard for her to focus at times, especially when those violet eyes were trained on her red ones. The being from the stars could be charming and witty when he allowed himself to relax around her.

_'All these years we've spent ruling together in the shadows. Yet he has never allowed his desires take control of him, and neither have I.'_

Salem was well aware of Karne's reason; he simply believed gods shouldn't disgrace themselves by participating in such mortal activities. She herself had more productive things to do than lust after her partner Karne. The mother of Grimm use to ponder on the prospect that Karne wanted to conceive children with her to make up for all the death, darkness, and destruction they brought to Remnant.

Salem recieved her answer when he saved two children following the destruction of the Zuuchi settlement on Anima. She didn't see him much after that day, Karne was too busy sharpening the toddlers into something so much more deadlier than a Huntsman.

 _'Jemari Syie and Naiju Onyx Steele are their titles,'_ Salem internally recalled. Karne had seemingly abandoned them for over three years much to her surprise so.... she kept tabs on the two and was quite surprised with their capabilities.

More so Onyx than Jemari; the boy's Aura was one of a kind and his Semblance was an entirely different story. Salem had spied on him as he trained alone; she couldn't believe that he was able to become one with the darkness around him! He also appeared to be working on some new use of his Semblance.

Jemari was the least interesting of Karne's children though still undeniably a threat to anyone who opposed him. The teen had been practicing on directing lighting from the sky into his body without the prescence of stormy weather and distributing that electricity through his fist and feet to serve him in combat.

Salem's lips curve upward into a sinister smirk, _'How fitting: Jemari casts light while Onyx dwells in darkness. It's almost an identical replica of the God Brothers.'_

Even Karne's children had occupations that clashed with the other. Jemari supporting the innocents whereas Onyx sought to slay them for his own personal gain. Salem found herself interested in how the two would resolve their differences in the future when Remnant was burning.

_'That's something to look forward to.'_

The distinct sound of a portal warping into existence several feet behind Salem arises a slight smile that didn't find her lips when he wasn't around.

"Queen of Despair," Karne greets while removing his hood so that his purple mask with alien markings was on display.

Salem gives him a look over her shoulder, "Destruction is a better fit."

"Ah."

The warrior from another world's mask then begins to peel away from his face automatically; its color matched Salem's with the exception of her purple veins for beautiful markings over his cheekbones and forehead. Karne's irises were a violet purple with black scleras surrounding them; his hair was pitch black and unkempt in an oddly appealing manner. His face looked fairly human despite being from another world entirely, a mystery he was indeed. The being who fell from the stars offered a grin before joining her by the window to observe the spawning Grimm.

"Will you ever going to fulfill my request Salem?"

"I am not wasting my efforts on conceiving a three headed abomination," she forced herself not to show any hint of amusement. Karne had been bothering her about a three headed Wyvern for half a century.

"You truly don't understand how much terror a three headed beast can instill in a Huntsman," Karne remarked with disappointment.

"Why would I have use for that when I have you Karne?" she said rhetorically.

"Did you just imply I'm a mindless beast Queen of Destruction?" Karne asks with a raised eyebrow

"Beauty you always have been in my eyes. To our enemies however; just the sight of you brings terror to their souls and in battle, you can accomplish so much more than this Wyvern you obsess over ever could," Salem explained.

"Is that praise coming from you of all entities on Remnant?" Karne

"I suppose you deserve it after giving those powerless children something most Huntsman would kill to have," Salem said without missing a beat which caused Karne's body to go rigid for a millisecond.

_'It's time he knew his endeavours didn't go unnoticed.'_

"So you know of them?"

"For a very long time Karne. And not just those two, your blood son as well," Salem once again tried to mask her emotions.

"Do you approve?" Karne asked after a tense silence: Salem was the only one whose opinion mattered to him these days. The mother of Grimm turned away from the glass window to peer up at her partner.

"I have varied opinions on each of them. Onyx is the something Remnant isn't at all ready to suffer from, he will serve us well. Jemari however won't be of use; Ozma practically has his claws in him as we speak. The hybrid you have conceived has potential, reuniting with his father would sway his ideals a great deal," Salem answered truthfully.

Karne nods in acknowledgement after taking in her feedback, "Kevlar won't want anything to do with this Salem. After all I'm responsible for all of his suffering at a young age."

Salem squints her eyes at Karne, "Why did you abandon him in Vale?"

"I was... ashamed of what I've done. I indulged in an action no god like myself should. The worst part was this woman I bedded was _weak_. That is why she isn't here to this day," Karne answered with a regretful look etched on his facial features.

"It was nothing more than a mere moment of weakness. Next time you're feeling unsure of yourself, seek _me_ out so that no more mistakes are made," Salem told him sternly yet gently while resting a hand over his arm covered by that black cloak of his accented with those mysterious markings in purple.

"I appreciate the sentiment Salem, but I no longer have any doubts in my mind," Karne said while withdrawing from Salem as his mask materializes out of thin air over his face.

"Where are you so suddenly off to?" Salem questions her partner as a violet purple portal warps into existence.

"My students are expecting me. I shouldn't keep them waiting or they'll get too attached. They are destined to be enemies after all," Karne answered whilr halting his step.

"What of the hybrid?" Salem presented the question, curious as to what purpose was paved for that one.

"I'll let Kevlar decide when the time comes," Karne answered while pulling his cloak's hood over his head before stepping through the portal.

Salem's blood red irises lingered on where Karne had been just moments ago. She seen an opportunity on the horizon, and she'd be a fool if she didn't take advantage of it.

_'Kevlar Picaresque is now mine to mend.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'E' in Karne's name is silent for the record.
> 
> Alright whoever stuck around this long, this is the last chapter I'll update with this story period. When I do return which at the latest be February 29th I'll post the continuation story "Jemari's Juniper." 
> 
> Expect longer and more detailed chapters that explore canon and oc's on a deeper level. I only posted this as a rough draft that hopefully turned out decent enough. 
> 
> The real canon divergence will begin after the fall of Beacon. That's when things will start to take a dark turn and the violence will intensify tenfold.
> 
> To divert you from all that misery I'll have another series based off an alternate universe if Beacon didn't fall.
> 
> Until next time;)


End file.
